Madness Of Duke Venomania,(el principio de la Lujuria)
by Nagisa Furukawa Tendo
Summary: La infancia de Gakupo era normal, aun con muchas cosas que aprender, al perder a sus padres queda huerfano, al crecer descubre que se ha enamorado de su amiga de la infancia Gumi, quien al irse del pueblo deja solo a Gakupo, años mas tarde declara sus sentimientos a Gumi pero esta lo rechaza y humilla despertando en Gakupo la sed de venganza...
1. Capitulo 1-3

Madness Duke of Venomania

**Capitulo 1: Inocencia**

En un lugar como los demás, se respira tranquilidad, rodeado de las personas mas amables, con una paz mas infinita que el mar, ahí habitaba un niño de cabello morado, cuya vida se vio cambiada con el tiempo, sus padres eran panaderos por lo cual sus recursos no eran muy altos, era un soñador, aspiraba con algún dia tener mucho mucho dinero, riquezas por montones, y una mujer que lo amara y el amara. Todo empezó cuando una hermosa niña llego al pueblo, en cuanto la vio quedo impresionado pues nunca había visto a una niña de tal belleza, este niño llamado Gakupo, con tan solo verla quería tenerla a su lado pero quizá el destino no estaba planeado asi para el…

(panadería de los padres de Gakupo)

Gakupo: mamá! Padre! Ya estoy aquí

Madre: Gakupo, que bueno que llegaste necesito mostrarte algo ven

(lo lleva al jardin)mira esto (señala un capullo de mariposa)

Gakupo: pero que eso mami..

Madre: ese es el proceso de la vida cariño, dentro de algún tiempo esa orugita será una hermosa mariposa, la oruga que te daba miedo se convertirá en una belleza.

Gakupo: oh entiendo y cuando saldrá de ahí?

Madre: todo a su tiempo hijo.

(llega el padre de Gakupo )

Padre: familia eh llegado

Madre: ven cariño vamos con tu padre

Padre: les tengo una buena noticia, al pueblo llego una familia, son muy ricos y apenas llegaron hicieron un pedido, quieren pasteles, panecillos, harán una pequeña fiesta y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Madre: es perfecto, hay que darles una pequeña bienvenida, y de paso probaran nuestras delicias, Gakupo llévales el pastel de fresas, diles que les damos la bienvenida y que ojala y les guste este pequeño presente.

Gakupo: si madre(toma el pastel y se va)

(llega a una entrada grande y toca)

(abre un mayordomo)

Mayordomo: si que le ofrece joven

Gakupo: am… soy hijo de los panaderos, y vengo a dejarles esto

Gumi: quien es Leo?

Mayordomo: un joven que viene a dejar un pastel

Gumi: que pase Leo

Mayordomo: mi señorita ordena que pase, bienvenido a la casa de los Megpoid

Gakupo: es grande esta casa

Gumi: Hola, supongo que tu eres el joven del pastel

Gakupo: (es la niña que vi llegar) aam si, tome señorita

Gumi: déjalo en la mesita de alla, mis padres no están, pero a que se debe el motivo de tu visita

Gakupo: mis padres mandan decirles que sean bienvenidos al pueblo y que ojala y les guste el detalle

Gumi: pues dile a tus padres que se lo agradecemos mucho

Gakupo: claro, bueno tengo que irme, hasta luego

Gumi: espera.. veras acabo de llegar y no tengo amigos por ese motivo, asi que me agradaría tener un amigo

Gakupo: a a a yo… este aceptaría con mucho gusto

Gumi: perfecto, entonces ven quédate a tomar el te conmigo

Gakupo: si!

Aquí fue el comienzo del gran amor que surgiría con el tiempo…

(Gakupo regresa a la panaderia)

Gakupo: madre, padre ya llegue

Madre: Gakupo! Donde estuviste, te tardaste mucho

Padre: exactamente te tardaste demasiado, que estuviste haciendo

Gakupo: deje el pastel pero la hija de los Megpoid me pidió que fueramos amigos y me invito a tomar te con ella y dijo que les agradecia mucho el pastel

Padre: jaja muy bien hijo! Haciéndote amigo de la señorita, asi tendremos mas facilidad para estar cerca de esa familia

Madre: a mi no me gusta la amistad con esa niña, manten tu distancia hijo

Padre: pero que dices mujer! Si Gakupo se mantiene cerca, con mas razón los Megpoid pedirán todo el pan que quieran solo a nosotros, vele ese lado, ahorita haz a un lado tu intuición materna y deja que el niño socialice.

Madre: esta bien pero sigo diciendo que tengo un presentimiento de todo esto

Gakupo: madre, mi padre tiene razón, nos pagaran bien por el pan

Madre: pero ni que fueran reyes, ni nada de eso, pero esta bien

Gakupo: gracias madre gracias!

Con el tiempo Gakupo y Gumi se hicieron muy buenos amigos, fueron creciendo, y con esto Gakupo empezó a sentir cosas por ella, pero quizá ese amor tendría que ser interrumpido por las desgracias que acontecerían próximamente…

Madre: Gakupo, tu padre y yo vamos a dejar un pedido, cuida la panadería, por favor

Padre: hijo ya tienes 14 años ya estas en edad de ser maduro, a tu edad ya hacia yo pan te hemos enseñado todo, asi que por ahorita cuida la panadería hasta que nosotros lleguemos

Gakupo: si padres, aquí esperare

Madre: cuídate hijo(le besa y abraza)

(se van)

Gakupo: ay! Para que he crecido tanto(rie) bueno a trabajar

Mayordomo(entra a la panaderia): Gakupo que gusto verte, están tus padres?

Gakupo: hola leo, no, mis padres salieron a las afueras del pueblo a dejar un pedido, pero puedo ayudarte

Mayordomo: venia a pedirles permiso para que fueras a la casa, Gumi quiere que vayas a jugar

Gakupo: oh, pero no puedo tengo que cuidar la panadería y algunos de los trabajadores salieron a comprar cosas para los pedidos de mañana, dale mis excusas a Gumi

Mayordomo: ella entenderá, pero mira cuanto ha crecido la panadería, y tu tambien has crecido, tenias 7 años cuando te conocimos, eras un niño que ya manejaba bien su manera de expresarse, pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes venir, si quieres y si puedes ven a cenar, hasta luego.

Gakupo: espera (va al almacén) dale este pastelito a Gumi como compensación de que no podre ir con ella hoy

Mayordomo: perfecto le explicare se que ella entenderá(se va)

Gakupo: ay! Como quisiera ir pero tengo que cuidar aquí.

Gakupo, con los modales que había sido educado, tenia el sentido de responsabilidad de quedarse a cuidar la panadería, mas por que el se sentía como adulto aunque le faltara para serlo, mientras el estaba cuidando la panadería una desgracia se acontecía ahí. Sus padres entregaban el pedido, al estar de regreso en el carruaje dormían par descansar….

Madre: (oye ruidos) cariño, despierta

Padre: que pasa mujer

Madre: el carruaje se detuvo, ve a ver que pasa

Padre: de seguro algún caballo se detuvo

Carrocero: señores… señores, necesitamos tomar otro camino hay unos bandidos siguiéndonos desde hace horas, tendremos que tomar el camino mas largo

Padre: hazlo, pero piérdelos de vista

Carrocero: si señor

Madre: pero por que nos seguirían nosotros no tenemos fortunas

Padre: no lo se, pero es gente con necesidades extremas, pero hay que cuidarnos

Empezaron a huir, pero los bandidos les alcanzaban, el carrocero, forzó a los caballos, estaban cansados, pero uno de los bandidos salto hacia el carruaje, abalanzándose hacia el carrocero, pero el padre de Gakupo se dio cuenta e intento atacarlo pero, el bandido saco su espada y lo hirió, aun asi el padre de Gakupo, empujo y tiro al bandido pero no se dio cuenta de que otros bandidos saltaron al carruaje llevándose a su esposa, esto causo rabia en el padre de Gakupo, y tomando el control de la carroza fue tras ellos para rescatar a su esposa, le encargo por un momento que se encargara del carruaje al dueño, se trepo en el techo del carruaje, y como pudo se aventó hacia el carruaje de los bandidos, golpeo a uno y agarro la espada de este, intento atacar a los otros pero como no sabia manejar una espada no tenia como defenderse asi que para acabar con eso, ataco al que estaba manejando el carruaje, pero esto fue mucho peor, puesto que al hacer esto los caballos se alteraron se movieron, y el carruaje cayo por un barranco destrozándose con la caída, el carruaje en el que venían antes se desvió para buscar ayuda, llegando con unos guardias al lugar donde les había dejado pero se dieron cuenta de que se había caído el carruaje, pero la única que sobrevivió en ese momento fue la madre de Gakupo, pero los caballos habían pasado por encima de ella dejándola inconsciente, un medico que llevaban la reviso pero no se pudo hacer mucho, sus únicas palabras fueron "busquen a mi hijo, necesito ver a mi hijo, díganle que lo amamos" intentaron llevarla lo mas rápido posible pero a mitad del camino murió, no aguanto lo suficiente por que los golpes causaron una contusión y no aguanto mas, el carrocero, como conocía a la familia sabia que tenia que ir a darle las malas noticias a Gakupo, asi que con los guardias llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente a la panadería…

Carrocero: pequeño, despierta muchacho…

Gakupo: (despertando) a que me quede dormido… mis padres no llegaron… que no estaban con usted

Medico: muchacho… no sabemos como decirte esto

(llegan el mayordomo leo y Gumi)

Gumi: buenos días Gakupo… oh disculpen no crei que estuvieras ocupado

Gakupo: los guardias querían decirme algo

Guardia: joven, lo lamentamos mucho… sus padres murieron

Gakupo: que! Eso no puede ser esto es una broma verdad

Carrocero: Gakupo, lo siento pero no es una broma, unos bandidos nos atacaron, secuestraron a tu madre y tu padre para rescatarla se monto al otro carruaje hiriendo a quien lo iba manejando y en eso el carruaje se cayo y se destrozo y tu madre murió por los golpes, lo siento mucho

Gakupo: no! eso es mentira no! (se tira y llora)

Gumi: Gakupo, se que es duro pero estare contigo, tranquilo, lo siento mucho..

Guardia: el cuerpo de tu madre esta aquí, el carrocero se encargara de ayudarte, lo sentimos(se van)

Gakupo: pero por que! Por que paso esto, yo amaba a mis padres, quizá se confundieron y… y… son otras personas

Carrocero: perdón por no poder hacer mas nada, puedo ayudarte para sepultarlos en un buen lugar

Gumi: yo y leo te ayudaremos estaremos contigo

**Capitulo 2: Completamente Solo**

Asi Gakupo, quedo huérfano, en el entierro no podía creerlo, cuando le dijeron las palabras de su madre quedo paralizado y de tanto llorar se desmayo, cuando despertó en casa de Gumi, salió corriendo a la panadería, para ver si todo era una pesadilla y ver ahí a sus padres, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, y tendido en el piso se quedo llorando, aun era un niño se había quedado solo, que haría ahora, pero tenia que encargarse de la panadería, aun estaban los trabajadores de sus padres, asi que aun podía hacer algo. Pasaron 8 años después de la muerte de sus padres, se tuvo que acostumbrar a estar asi pero aun tenia a Gumi, solo que la madre de Gumi murió, y se apoyo en Gakupo, quedando solo su padre, pero tuvo que mudarse dejando de ver a Gakupo por 4 años, fue cuando pasaron los 8 años, Gakupo había crecido, tenia 22 años y Gumi tendría apenas 18 cumplidos puesto que cuando se conocieron el era mucho mayor y ella un niñita, pero Gakupo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y su partida le dolia mucho, pero tenia la esperanza de volver a verla, y asi fue, un dia Gakupo supo donde se hallaba Gumi y había decidido ir a visitarla, solo que tenia un detalle sabia que tendría que dejar muchas cosas, y por ella tuvo que vender la panadería e irse, dejo todo, esperando poder volver a su amiga de la infancia para poder conquistarla.

(Gakupo llegando a un pueblo )

Gakupo: parece un lugar muy refinado… me pregunto donde podre encontrar a Gumi… disculpe señor, sabe donde hay un hostal?

Señor: por allá joven camine hasta la esquina, y ahí hay uno

Gakupo: gracias (va al hostal) (le muestran su habitación) me pregunto como encontrare a Gumi… quizá piense eso mañana me siento cansado (duerme)

Al día siguiente

Gakupo: bien a empezar la búsqueda

Después de preguntar y preguntar, caminar por todos lados se estaba rindiendo cuando se sento y ahí encontró al mayordomo de Gumi

Mayordomo: joven Gakupo! Que gusto verle han pasado 4 años

Gakupo: leo! Gracias a dios que te veo, los he estado buscando todo el dia… como esta Gumi?

Mayordomo: mi señorita lo ha extrañado mucho, también ha crecido mucho, ya es todo una señorita bien hecha, aunque su padre se la pasa viajando pero digame que ha hecho como le ha ido

Gakupo: vendi la panadería para poder venir a verlos me estoy hospedando en un hostal

Mayordomo: me da gusto verle, pero tengo que dejarlo, le dire a la señorita Gumi que lo vi, voy a llevarle su vestido para mañana y espero volver a verlos como antes cuidese hasta mañana

Gakupo: hasta mañana Leo, mándele mis saludos a Gumi

Mayordomo: estará gustosa de oír eso

(el mayordomo se va a casa de Gumi)

Gumi: leo! Por que tardaste tanto, empezaba a preocuparme

Mayordomo: discúlpeme, pero no creerá a quien vi

Gumi: a quien?

Mayordomo: al joven Gakupo, esta aquí y manda a saludarle

Gumi: Gakupo! Tanto tiempo sin verlo, dime donde se esta quedando, que hace aquí como esta?

Mayordomo: esta en un hostal cerca del pueblo, quiere verla

Gumi: ire a verlo mañana… mientras dame el vestido mañana es el desayuno con mi querida amiga Neru

Mayordomo: alístese entonces y después cene y duérmase temprano

(en el hostal)

Gakupo: veré a Gumi pronto, será mi oportunidad para conquistarla y decirle que la amo desde que eramos niños, muero por abrazarla pero tengo que dormir para alistarme mañana por que es probable que la vea

(a la mañana siguiente en casa de Neru)

Neru: Gumi! Amiga mia!

Gumi: Neru! Como estas'

Neru: bien, feliz de verte, pero pasa pasa tomemos el te

Gumi: cuéntame como te ha ido

Neru: de lo mejor, el joven Mikuo me trata muy bien, aunque me pone de malas que esa chica Rin quiera metérsele por los ojos, ojala y desapareciera

Gumi: no digas eso, querida, tu eres muy bella no te rebajes tanto

Neru: ja! Ya quisieras, pero es que no la soporto deberías verla como lo toma del brazo y el bien dejado, pero ya veras que hoy cuando lo veamos lo dejare impresionado de como me veo hoy de preciosa asi que levántate y vamos rápido al pueblo

Gumi: tranquila que ya voy.

Neru: vamos corre

(en el pueblo)

Gakupo: disculpe señor puede darme ese ramo de flores

Hiyama Kiyoteru: quítate vago

Gakupo: como me llamo?

Hiyama kiyoteru: vagabundo, que no entiendes quítate

Gakupo: llegue primero que tu asi que si tienes buenos modales entonces espera tu turno

Hiyama kiyoteru: acaso no sabes quien soy(le empuja y se rie)

Gakupo: no me importa que sea, pero eres una porquería

Hiyama kiyoteru: aprenderás a respetarme! (empiezan a pelear Gumi y Neru ven esto)

Gumi: Hiyama? Oh por dios! Que estas haciendo, deja a ese hombre!

Hiyama kiyoteru: Gumi.. preciosa este animal empezó a agredirme

Gumi: si claro conociéndote lo has de haber provocado primero hazte a un lado…. Joven esta bien?

Gakupo: creo que si(ve a Gumi ) pero si eres tu!

Gumi: gakupo! Leo me dijo que estabas por aquí(le ayuda a levantarse) pero mira como te dejo esta bestia…..

Gakupo: no es nada no te preocupes….aaa!

Gumi: ves te duele mucho… Neru discúlpame pero tengo que llevarlo a mi casa para curarlo (se lo lleva.. en casa de gumi) pero mira que golpes

Gakupo: conoces a ese hombre?

Gumi: si, esta detrás de mi, pero su carácter me cae mal, pero que haces aquí Gakupo cuéntame

Gakupo: vine a verlos, veo que tu casa no es como antes

Gumi: ah! A mi padre le ha ido mal con los negocios, desde la muerte de mi madre no es el mismo, y hasta el quiere que me comprometa con Hiyama pero si tan solo cambiara su carácter….. me da gusto verte te eh extrañado mucho, todo este tiempo me hizo falta mi amigo de la infancia

Gakupo: lo mismo sentía yo, eh venido para quedarme pero tengo que buscar trabajo, vendi la panadería

Gumi: veras que te saldrá todo bien, listo ya quedaste(entra Neru )

Neru: amiga que descarada eres te atreviste a dejarme sola y no pude ver a Mikuo, Hiyama esta hecho un animal

Gumi: déjalo esta mal de la cabeza

Gakupo: bueno creo que yo me voy te veo luego Gumi…. Hasta luego señorita

(se va)

Neru: pero quien es ese adefesio

Gumi: no le digas asi!

Neru: pero por dios no tiene ni buen gusto para vestirse querida, y de físico ni se diga todo escuálido y feo… no me mires asi… no me digas que estas enamorada de esa cosa

Gumi: para empezar no es una cosa, y no me importa su apariencia y no estoy enamorada de el, es mi amigo de toda la infancia como crees, aunque debo de reconocer que si es feo pero no me interesa para una relación

Neru: menos mal, te conviene Hiyama el es guapo y es rico, me gusta para ti

Gumi: eso ya es asunto mio, y no es por correrte pero quisiera arreglar cosas para la cena

Neru: ash! Cuando te pones asi me caes mal, cuídate querida (se va)

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos..**

Después de ese dia Gakupo frecuentaba a Gumi, pero se le iba acabando el dinero, pero aveces Gumi sentía vergüenza de que la vieran con el, Gakupo cegado por su amor no se daba cuenta pero después de 1 mes tuvieron que correrlo del hostal por que ya no podía pagar, y por si no fuera poco, lo corrieron del trabajo donde estaba.

(en el pueblo Gakupo y Gumi)

Gumi: me ah agradado este tiempo que has estado aquí

(llega hiyama)

Hiyama: pero vaya a quien tenemos aquí al pobreton este! Gumi este tipo no es para ti no tiene ni donde caerse muerto

Gumi: basta déjalo en paz

Gakupo: joven le pido por favor que se calme yo no le he hecho nada

(llegan amigos de Gumi y de Hiyama)

Hiyama: miren amigos a este idiota no sabe ni defenderse

Neru: Gumi! Que haces con este tipo..

Gumi: Neru basta déjenlo(llega mas gente del pueblo)

Hiyama: defiéndete como los hombres

Gumi: basta! Déjenlo!

Hiyama: no me digas que este pedazo de bestia te gusta?

Gumi: es algo que no te incumbe

Hiyama: asi que lo aceptas, me decepcionas tan hermosa y con malos gustos

Gumi: cállate! Gakupo no me gusta, ni me gustara nunca, para empezar no tiene dinero ni nada ya me tiene harta con este asunto, si le hablo es por pura lastima! El pobre no tiene a nadie, se viste como bufon y tiene la peor cara que eh visto ya me harte de el que no lo entienden lo hago solo por lastima! (intenta irse)

Gakupo: Gumi espera(la toma del brazo)

Gumi: suéltame mounstro! (lo golpea)

Gakupo: (cae en un charco) Gumi que te pasa

Gumi: que estoy harta! Entiende que tu y yo no somos iguales no podemos ser amigos déjame en paz idiota

Gakupo: (se queda callado tirado la gente empieza a aventarle cosas y se van) malditos! Me las pagaran (se levanta y empieza a caminar por las calles) no tengo nada ahora si estoy solo pero que coraje! Quisiera vengarme de todos! Gumi me decepcionaste (se mete en un callejon)

Gakupo, que no había visto a un señor que miro todo se quedo quieto

Sr. Jean: asi que solo no?

Gakupo: que! Usted tambien se quiere burlar de mi'?

Sr. Jean: para nada, te entiendo tienes deseos de vengarte, de demostrarles a todos que se equivocan y de reírse ante ellos…. En especial de esa mujer que te dejo en ridículo

Gakupo: créame que ganas no me faltan pero míreme no tengo nada prácticamente soy una horrible persona que no tiene nada soy huérfano, vendi mi panadería por venir aquí no tengo absolutamente nada, y esta es la única ropa que tengo mírela! Son arapos

Sr. Jean: que dirias si te digo que soy la solución a tus problemas

Gakupo: le diría que me deje en paz, y que si la solución es matarme dejo que lo haga

Sr. Jean: no nada de eso(saca un frasco) este frasco contiene la solución a tu vida

Gakupo: que es esto?

Sr. Jean: la formula del éxito, la entrada a las puertas de la fortuna

Gakupo: por favor mejor déjeme

Sr. Jean: que pierdes con intentarlo… mírate como bien dices con esa apariencia que haras, te dire algo, este frasco contiene un liquido que te hara el hombre mas deseado del mundo, te dara fortuna todo lo que quieras, tendras el rostro mas bello que una mujer halla visto, cuando tendras las mujeres que desees, cuando ellas te vean a los ojos quedaran rendidas a tus pies

Gakupo: aja y después que me hago rico a lo mágico?

Sr. jean: eso ya lo tengo pensado, hay un lugar llamado Venomania, el duque esta muy enfermo, y no tiene herederos, asi que déjame eso a mi y en poco tiempo seras el heredero de Venomania y podras vengarte

Gakupo: si y cuanto me va a costar esto?

Sr. Jean: esa es la mejor parte...


	2. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Solo bebela…

Sr. Jean: esa es la mejor parte, te la obsequiare

Gakupo: esta usted loco no creo que un frasco con taan ¨maravilloso liquido ¨ sea regalado, déjeme en paz, y váyase

Sr. Jean: veo que no me crees, anda tan solo bebe un sorbo y veras que con tan pocas gotas te conviertes en un hombre diferente

Gakupo: Hagamos la prueba, bebala usted

Sr. Jean: con gusto lo haría pero como veras no soy un ADEFESIO como tu

Gakupo: (Gumi: ADEFESIO!) sabe que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo mejor me voy a empacar mis cosas quédese con su liquido inservible (se va)

Sr. Jean: este joven no es muy fácil de convencer…. No te vayas tan pronto veras que la necesitaras y ahí estaré gustoso de dártela…(siguiendo a Gakupo)

(en el Hostal)

Hostelero: joven lo siento mucho, entrégueme las llaves

Gakupo: pensaba hacerlo pero déjeme sacar mi ropa

Hostelero: es que vera… no podrá sacar sus cosas

Gakupo: puedo saber la razón?

Hiyama Kiyoteru: por que yo se lo ordene

Gakupo: vamos déjame en paz no estas contento con la humillación de hace horas?

Hiyama.: veras… las cosas no son tan fáciles, haré contigo lo que se me plazca aquí tengo gran poder y yo mando aquí, quien me la hace me la paga vete por las buenas o ya veras

Gakupo: solo quiero mis cosas (empieza a subir la escalera)

Hiyama: no entiendes verdad? Chicos a el!

(empiezan a atacar a Gakupo, golpeándolo, tirandolo al suelo, con palos pegándole por todos lados )

Hiyama: jajaja! Te dije que por las buenas, hey tirenlo en ese charco de lodo.. bien ahí.. como los cerdos! (empieza a irse) ah se me olvidaba, tu ropa esta en la basura (se va)

Hostelero: lo siento joven (cierra la puerta)

Gakupo: malditos… ahh! Como duele!

Sr. Jean: pero miren! Aquí esta la persona mas digna del mundo

Gakupo: usted que hace aquí?

Sr. Jean: paseaba por aquí y vi el espectáculo, me impresiono la manera en como los golpeaste (sarcasmo)

Gakupo: deje de burlarse… esos tipos me las pagaran

Sr. Jean: si? Y como? Tan solo ve no pudiste defenderte te dejaste golpear y te dejaron como trapo viejo

Gakupo: lo haré, no se como pero lo haré

Sr. Jean: tienes valor pero te falta voluntad ( levanta a Gakupo) seria mas Fácil si aceptaras mi oferta

Gakupo: ya me tiene harto con eso

Sr. Jean: lo se… pero si tomaras este frasco podrías vengarte de esos tipos.. y de Gumi

Gakupo: (manipulado por el odio y la sed de venganza) Gumi…. Hiyama! Esta bien acepto!

Sr. Jean: maravilloso(lo sienta en el piso) tenlo

Gakupo: y que tengo que hacer?

Sr. Jean: para empezar firma este papel, y el frasco será tuyo

Gakupo: (lee el papel) así que al firmar este frasco me pertenece, y tengo que darte una buena posición… esta bien (no lee completamente y firma) y ahora?

Sr. Jean: solo bebela ( guarda el papel y le da el frasco)…


	3. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El nuevo rostro de Gakupo

Gakupo: (abre el frasco y bebe el liquido)

Sr. Jean: ( es perfecto… ahora sigue lo mejor)

Gakupo: bien lo bebí y ahora que?

Sr. Jean: a esperar unos segundos

Gakupo: segundos para que…? (cae desmayado)

Sr. Jean: para esto..(lo carga y lo sube en un carruaje)

(a la mañana siguiente)

Gakupo: pero que me paso?

Sr. Jean: buenos días Gakupo, como te sientes?

Gakupo: ya no me duele nada estoy mejor gracias… y déjeme decirle que su maravilla de frasco no sirvió físicamente siento que estoy igual

Sr. Jean: ya te miraste en el espejo? (le da un espejo)

Gakupo: (se mira) pero que… (se le cae el espejo)

Sr. Jean: oye! Por que tiras este espejo! Era de mi abuela, tendrás que reponerlo

Gakupo: pero que me paso…

Sr. Jean: te dije que te convertirías en el hombre mas bello que una mujer pueda ver, tienes mejor cara y mejor cuerpo

Gakupo: eso veo.. eso es magnifico.. en adelante haré lo que me ordene señor

Sr. Jean: no exageres, eso si solo te pido que te dejes guiar por mi (le da ropa) báñate y ponte la ropa que te di

(minutos mas tarde sale Gakupo de bañarse ya vestido)

Sr. Jean: ponte esta capa y cúbrete con esto la mitad del rostro

Gakupo: pero por que?

Sr. Jean: solo Hazlo y ven que el carruaje nos espera

(suben al carruaje)

Gakupo: y a donde vamos ahora?

Sr. Jean: a donde mas.. a Venomania tu futuro pueblo, serás dueño y señor de ahí

Gakupo: no entiendo por que esta usted tan seguro de que me quedare como el heredero de ese lugar

Sr. Jean: eso déjamelo a mi

(llegan a Venomania )

Gakupo: (baja del carruaje y se cubre)

Sr. Jean: sígueme

Guardia: bienvenidos al hogar del Duque, pasen

Sr. Jean: gracias

Mayordomo: Sr. Jean! Gusto en verlo, veo que viene con un acompañante

Sr. Jean: vengo a ver a mi buen amigo

Mayordomo: si.. pasen

(entran a una habitación)

Sr. Jean: amigo mío! Como estas?

Duque: Jean! Por que me dejaste? Me estoy muriendo y tu dejándome solo

Sr. Jean: perdóname, solo fui a conseguirte un nuevo jardinero

Duque: tu siempre ayudándome haber déjame ver al joven… tu quitate eso

Gakupo: (se quita la capa y se descubre el rostro)

Duque: y dime muchacho como te llamas?

Gakupo: mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo señor

Duque: bien, eres bienvenido a Venomania…..


	4. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: El jardinero

Gakupo: le agradezco la oportunidad de trabajar para usted

Sr. Jean: Gakupo es mi protegido, y se que no te fallara, Gakupo ve a conocer el jardín que será tu nueva área de trabajo

(se va Gakupo)

Sr. Jean: y dime como vas con la búsqueda de tu heredero?

Duque: es terrible aun no hay nadie que me suplante, todos los jóvenes que eh conocido no me convencen ya me estoy cansando

Sr. Jean: ya veras que aparecerá alguien que sea tu heredero

Duque: eso espero, quisiera dormir un poco te veo en la cena

Sr. Jean: descansa amigo..(va al jardín ) Gakupo ven aca

Gakupo: con que jardinero ah? Yo aprendí a hacer pan no ha darle forma a los árboles ni a plantar flores!

Sr. Jean: calmate! Este es el principio espera unos días y serás dueño de todo esto. Pero seguirás al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, entendiste?

Gakupo: esta bien!

Mayordomo: Sr. Jean, dejen que les muestre sus habitaciones

Sr. Jean: claro

(van a sus habitaciones y Gakupo se encierra)

Gakupo: esto no esta bien! No se ni cortar una flor!, que voy a hacer…. Mañana de seguro empezare a trabajar y no se nada de este trabajo…(se calma) de seguro será fácil..por lo mientras dormiré…

(tocan la puerta horas mas tarde)

Mayordomo: puedo pasar?

Gakupo: si si perdón me quede dormido

Mayordomo: me lo imagine y me tome la molestia de traerle la cena y conversar con el nuevo empleado

Gakupo: Gracias y dígame de que quiere hablar conmigo

Mayordomo: de donde viene y a que se dedicaba antes, su familia todo!

Gakupo: por que le interesa tanto mi vida?

Mayordomo: vera, usted tiene un rostro con todo respeto muy atractivo, se me hace raro que usted sea un simple jardinero

Gakupo: también soy panadero, quede huérfano de niño después conocí al Sr. Jean y me ayuda en lo que puede

Mayordomo: disculpe no tenia idea de que … lo lamento no era mi intención

Gakupo: no se preocupe

Mayordomo: considéreme su amigo desde ahora, cuenta con todo mi apoyo en adelante

Gakupo: o.o *que amable…* gracias..le agradezco de nuevo por tomarse la molestia de traerme la cena

Mayordomo: bueno, fue un placer, descansé hasta mañana.

(se va y Gakupo se duerme)

(en la mañana…)

Sr. Jean: Gakupo levántate es hora de que trabajes, y hay que poner a prueba mi maravilloso elixir..

Gakupo: si ya voy (se van al jardín) y dígame como sabré que esto hace efecto?

Sr. Jean: fácil, dime quien de aquellas sirvientas te agrada?

Gakupo: la que esta tomando una canasta

Sr. Jean: perfecto, ve hacia ellas ponte a regar las flores y deja que lo demás siga, solo mandale una mirada a la que te gusto

(Gakupo sigue ordenes y lo hace)

Sirvienta: ya viste es el nuevo jardinero….

Gakupo: buenos días señoritas (mira solo a la que le gusta)

Sirvienta: *qu.. que me pasa.. por que siento la necesidad de ir hacia el…* buenos días joven, supongo usted es el nuevo jardinero..

Gakupo: exactamente, hermosa niña….

Sirvienta: *los latidos de mi corazón incrementan no puedo más…* (tira la canasta mientras que su amiga se ha ido) oh pero que torpe soy!

Gakupo: le ayudo…

Sirvienta: (se le avienta y lo besa) es usted el hombre más guapo que eh visto en mi vida….

(al besarlo, algo fluyo por su corazón, por sus venas.. era algo inigualable, después de eso no quería soltarlo quedo como hechizada por el… )

Gakupo:(se suelta de ella) señorita! Guarde compostura, quiero conservar mi trabajo… haga como si esto no hubiese pasado.. me retiro

Sr. Jean: funciono! Increíble se te lanzo como un tigre cazando una gacela

Gakupo: esa mujer no tiene control es eso, pero solo mírala esta perdida mirándome

Sr. Jean: *y le faltan los demás trucos * bueno ven te explicare en unos días el duque saldrá a caminar, provocare que su vida este en peligro y tu lo salvaras, no preguntes y hazme caso.

Gakupo: si, señor


	5. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: De jardinero a Duque**

(días después…)

Duque: Jean, amigo mío salgamos a caminar

Sr. Jean: perfecto mi señor *hoy es el día*

(en la caminata, el duque desea salir al pueblo y recorrer el lugar, pero en el transcurso el Sr. Jean bajo a comprar algo cuando de pronto los caballos salieron fuera de control llevándose el carruaje a toda prisa en eso Gakupo salio de la nada para ayudarlo )

Duque: ayúdenme! Jean! Donde estas! Ayuda!

Gakupo: mi señor! No se preocupe yo lo ayudare! (corre salta y salta para poder sacar al Duque entra al carruaje toma al Duque y se lo lleva) esta bien señor?

Duque: Gakupo! Que haces aquí?

Gakupo: hoy era mi día libre…pero usted se encuentra bien?

Duque: algo lastimado pero bien…

Sr. Jean: amigo mío te lastimaste? Estas bien?

Duque: algo lastimado pero sino fuera por este joven estaría muerto.

Sr. Jean: Gakupo… gracias a dios que estas aquí, ayúdame a llevarlo a la mansión

(lo llevan hasta la mansión )

Duque: gracias Gakupo, puedes retirarte

(sale Gakupo )

Sr. Jean: discúlpame amigo, si hubiera estadio ahí esto, no habría pasado..

Duque: no te preocupes, pero gracias a este incidente, me di cuenta de una cosa

Sr. Jean: de que?

Duque: que ya se a quien heredarle todo esto

Sr. Jean: y puedo saber quien es?

Duque: el jardinero Gakupo, a mi muerte el será dueño de todo esto, me salvo y le debo la vida haré saber que es mi hijo aunque no lo sea, y el heredara esto

Sr. Jean: estas seguro de esto?

Duque: si, así que trae papel y tinta para escribir mi testamento…

(días después el Duque empezó a sentirse mas mal, y supo que ya era su hora por lo cual mando llamar a todos para leer su testamento )

Duque: los he llamado a todos por que como verán mi hora de partir se acerca, y quiero informarles que ya tengo un heredero, (comienza a leer) Yo el duque, en mis últimos alientos dejo estipulado que el único que puede heredar mi cargo, mi mansión y mi fortuna, es alguien a quien le debo la vida, y le considero como mi hijo ese joven es Gakupo Kamui que a partir de este momento es el nuevo Duque y a la vez me llevo la satisfacción de saber de que a pesar de que no es mi hijo de sangre a partir de ahora lo será…. Gakupo firma aquí y pasaras a ser mi hijo y el nuevo Duque

Gakupo: pero señor solo soy un simple jardinero

Duque: es mi decisión (Gakupo firma) no escribas todo tu nombre a partir de ahora ten presente esto eres el duque de Venomania.. se que cuidaras esto bien….(cierra los ojos y muere)

Gakupo: mi señor… despierte….

Sr. Jean: Gakupo.. el se ha ido, pero como todos oyeron, su nuevo señor es Gakupo, así que tu dirás que hacer Gakupo

Gakupo: démosle sepultura, y cumplamos su voluntad.. compermiso…


	6. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: El inicio de la venganza:

Después del entierro del Duque pasaron algunos días en los que Gakupo aprendía como hacerse cargo de su nuevo puesto, se aviso a todas las personas del pueblo, y de algunos pueblos cercanos, reyes, príncipes, todos enterados del nuevo duque que se hacia llamar Venomania nombre que se le asigno a petición del fallecido duque, mientras esto pasaba Gumi acepto a Hiyama, lo cual según Hiyama fue una gran hazaña, y empezaron a hacer planes para casarse, aunque Gumi solo lo hacia por conveniencia no tenia de otra, era eso o perder la vida de lujos que había estado llevando. El Sr. Jean por su parte, tomo otras medidas, el era el único que sabia los verdaderos efectos de el liquido que le dio a Gakupo para que fuese un hombre distinto, no quiso decírselas a Gakupo, y solo le propuso que hiciera un baile, con la intención de probar si su maravilloso liquido funcionaba a la perfección en Gakupo:

Sr. Jean: Gakupo, veo que en estos días las personas y los sirvientes te han tomado confianza, así que para que mas personas te conozcan quiero proponerte que hagas un baile aquí en la mansión

Gakupo: es buena tu proposición, pero no crees que los sirvientes lo tomarían a mal?

Sr. Jean: no lo creo, ya se ven mejor, y creo que algo de trabajo les asentaría bien

Gakupo: pero con una condición, ya me tienen harto las sirvientas, se la pasan acosándome todo el día, así que necesito lo siguiente, haz que se vayan de aquí consígueles trabajo en otra parte lejos de aquí, solo las mas mayores serán las que se queden descubrí que las mas jóvenes son propensas a mis miradas así que despídelas y mandalas a otro lugar lejos de aquí, y así haré el gran baile

Sr. Jean: enseguida Gakupo, veras que cuando sea de noche ya se habrán ido, y supongo conseguiré a jóvenes que quieran trabajar aquí tomando el lugar de estas chicas, me retiro(sale )

(en la cocina)

Sr. Jean: mujeres, oigan lo siguiente, el duque a ordenado que las mujeres se vayan a trabajar a otro lado, tendrán trabajo en el pueblo vecino

Sirvienta: que injusto por que todas las mujeres debemos de irnos? Eso es discriminación

Sr. Jean: esperen, solo me refiero a las más jóvenes, las mayores se quedan

Sirvienta 2: pero por que solo las que somos jóvenes!

Sr. Jean: son órdenes, den gracias a que tienen trabajo asegurado

Todas (sirvientas jóvenes): pero por que! No volveremos a ver a nuestro amado Gakupo! (lloran) TAT

Sr. Jean: *ahora entiendo por que Gakupo las quiere lejos* ya no lloren, recojan sus cosas y adiós les deseo suerte, hey tu mayordomo, necesito que hagas un anuncio en el pueblo, necesitamos jóvenes que quieran trabajar aquí, ni una mujer ni una, solo hombres, ve y hazlo para en la noche quiero a esos jóvenes atendiendo las ordenes de mi duque

Mayordomo: si, como diga Sr. Jean

Sr. Jean: calculando tiempos, para pasado mañana estaremos en un gran baile, ahí veremos que es lo que puede hacer Gakupo….

(habitación de Gakupo)

Gakupo: esto se me hace tan aburrido, que quisiera salir de aquí, pero Jean no me deja hasta después del baile, creí que tenerlo todo me haría mas fuerte pero me falta algo solo hasta la noche del baile sabré que es…

(en la noche del baile)

Sr. Jean: bienvenidos y bienvenidas al baile del Duque Venomania, coman, beban y disfruten y después bailen hasta que no puedan mas se llevaran un grato sabor de boca, en unos minutos bajara el Duque

(poco a poco va bajando Gakupo)

Gakupo: Jean, esta todo listo?

Sr. Jean: si, todo exactamente listo

Gakupo: buenas noches, me presento soy el Duque Venomania, es un gusto tenerlos a todos y todas aquí *sobre todo a todas * sean bienvenidos y disfruten de esta exquisita noche

(la cena, perfecta, las compañías perfectas, para Gakupo todo esta maravilloso pero fue en el baile que empezó a asechar a su primera victima )

Gakupo: Jean, dime quien es esa joven de allá

Sr. Jean: la del vestido rojo?

Gakupo: exactamente esa….

Sr. Jean: es lady Meiko, sus padres son muy ricos, y es muy hermosa

Gakupo: perfecto, bueno compermiso, voy a bailar

Sr. Jean: *aquí empieza todo, veamos que va a hacer este muchacho*

Gakupo: (se acerca a Meiko) buenas noches mi bella dama, como se la esta pasando

Meiko: muy bien..*pero que belleza* supongo usted es el dueño de esta hermosa mansión

Gakupo: supone bien, y dígame con quien tengo el placer de encontrarme

Meiko: mi nombre es Meiko soy mas conocida como Lady Meiko

Gakupo: (empezando a sentir un impulso)*pero que me pasa…..* hay mucho ruido aquí le gustaría ir a un lugar mas privado?

Meiko: *pero como negarme ante el….* con gusto

Los impulsos de Gakupo, le hacían querer tener a esa mujer para siempre, creyendo que esa seria la solución a su vacío, llevo a Meiko a unas escaleras era un pasadizo secreto hacia una habitación muy grande y muy lujosa, parecía que la mansión contenía dentro de si un pequeño castillo donde había mas habitaciones, cerro la puerta, Meiko al mirar fijamente a los ojos de Gakupo quedo completamente hechizada y cuando Gakupo la beso, todo fue completamente un mundo lejano donde no habría salida….

A la mañana siguiente…

Sr. Jean: donde estará Gakupo…. En el baile le perdí de vista solo vi que vino hasta este cuarto y no vi mas (se recarga en una pared y se mueve) pero que es esto…..*seguro mi joven Gakupo esta aquí….*

(busca en varios cuartos y en uno abre la puerta…)

Sr. Jean: *asi que aquí estaba* Gakupo… despierta ya amaneció….Gakupo ¬¬ vamos levántate esto no es eterno

Gakupo: Jean, déjame dormir…(voltea y ve a Meiko a su lado)*con razón me sentía tan cómodo*

Meiko: (despertando) buenos días….. Sr. Jean! Que vergüenza, en adelante seré mas discreta… amor mío disculpa mi indiscreción , no te preocupes me arreglare y estaré aquí esperándote mas tarde

Gakupo: Meiko pero que hay de tus padres…

Meiko: de que me hablas solo recuerdo que eh estado a tu lado

Sr. Jean: bien, Gakupo vámonos date un baño y tu también Meiko (se van)

(Gakupo saliendo de bañarse)

Gakupo: Jean, explícame que es lo que esta pasando Meiko no recuerda nada pareciera que lo único que recuerda es que ha estado aquí, vamos dime que pasa!

Sr. Jean: lo que viste, son los efectos del liquido has bebido hace tiempo, las mujeres al verte quedan impactadas y enamoradas apenas te ven, con un beso su encanto es mas y al parecer…

Gakupo: fuera las prendas no hay marcha atrás, y olvidan todo

Sr. Jean: eso parece, y dime ese vacío que sentías se fue?

Gakupo: al principio si pero aun falta algo….. pero viendo estos efectos necesito que me hagas un favor, ve al pueblo donde nos conocimos e investiga sobre Gumi, mientras necesito que llames al sastre y le digas que necesito vestidos completamente iguales, y después que una de las sirvientas me de uno, asi que ve y yo iré en busca de algunas cosas

Sr. Jean: si mi joven *al parecer la lujuria comienza a invadir su cuerpo pronto el también olvidara quien era… a menos que al ver a Gumi recuerde algo, esto será divertido * (se va)

Gakupo: mayordomo!

Mayordomo: si mi joven, que se le ofrece

Gakupo: necesito un caballo, cuando este listo avísame, voy a salir

Mayordomo: si señor

Gakupo: (se pone una capa y va por su caballo) iré a buscar a otra mujer, veré si alguna llena mi vacío

En el pueblo Gakupo, veía mujeres pero ninguna le atraía hasta que vio a una mujer de cabellera rosa y le dirigió una mirada para después ofrecerle la mano y invitándola a subir a su caballo se la llevo a dar un paseo y cuando fue de noche la llevo hasta aquel lugar secreto en otra habitación donde hizo perder toda la razón a Luka

Sr. Jean: esto se te hará mala costumbre una mujer a diario hace daño (rie ) bien sígueme vamos a hablar sobre algo

Gakupo: Luka tengo que irme por un rato ponte este vestido y luego te veo

Luka: pero… no quiero separarme de ti, te necesito

Gakupo: *es mas cálida que Meiko* vamos preciosa prometo venir al rato (le da un beso y se va)

Sr. Jean: el vestid te gusto?

Gakupo: se veía bien en Meiko y en Luka se vera esplendido y dime que querías decirme?

Sr. Jean: es sobre Gumi, su padre emprendió un gran negocio y ha vuelto a ser rico, su casa es diferente y todo, pero lo mejor es que Gumi acepto a Hiyama y se casaran, dicen estar muy enamorados y piensan casarse

Gakupo: veremos si es cierto que su amor es tan fuerte (sonrie)

Sr. Jean: que estas pensando?

Gakupo: todo a su tiempo mi amigo, pero antes necesito que de los hombres de confianza que tengas, encárgales que mi lugar secreto sea amueblado debidamente y que tenga todas las comodidades que sobre y que no falte

Sr. Jean: como digas Gakupo….


	7. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Desaparecidas...

Tras el descubrimiento de Gakupo sobre las cosas que podia hacer con tan solo mirar a una mujer y mas, empezo a adquirir por asi decirlo mas mujeres, se le habia hecho una adiccion, pero la lista estaba creciendo, y peor aun el Gakupo de antes quedo perdido en el vacio mientras un Gakupo dominado por el deseo de venganza y la lujuria tomaba mas poder sobre el dejando en si a un desconocido...

Gakupo: Jean! Ven aca por favor

Sr. Jean: que pasa Gakupo?

Gakupo: necesito que me hagas un favor, estoy aburrido de las mismas chicas de siempre, investigame algun lugar donde pueda adquirir alguna joya mejor que las que ya tengo. Vete.

Sr. Jean: como digas (sale) este tipo me esta cansando... Pero que digo! Yo cree ese mounstro... Jajaja bueno veamos hay una hermosa mansion a unos kilometros de aqui ire a ver que hay por alla...

(en otro lado de Venomania)

Kaito: amor mio! He llegado!

Miku: ( sale corriendo) kaito! Te he estado esperando...(lo abraza)

Kaito: crees que llegaria tarde a unos pocos dias de nuestra boda?

Miku: jamas oyelo bien, jamas dudaria de ti

Kaito: lo se, y dime que ha pasado aqui mientras no estuve.

Miku: mmm... Pues el duque anterior murio, y llego uno nuevo, dicen que era su hijo

Kaito: pero que yo sepa el duque no tenia hijos, mi padre me lo habria dicho y lo habria conocido.

Miku: no lo se, pero curiosamente aparecio dias antes de la muerte del duque, le llaman el duque Venomania, y ultimamente se dice que hace muchas fiestas y bla bla bla cosas tipicas de un recien llegado al poder.

Kaito: me gustaria conocerlo, pero cambiando de tema, lista para la fiesta de mañana?

Miku: ay! Parece que las fiestas nos persiguen, estamos tan solo a dos dias de casarnos y ya empezamos con esto.

Kaito: mi hermana opina lo mismo, por eso cuando llegue te dije a pocos dias

Miku: pues resultan ser muy pocos

Sr. Hatsune: exactamente, hija por que no me avisaste que habia llegado tu encantador prometido?

Kaito: la emocion nos llego tanto que nos olvidamos de eso

Sr. Hatsune: si, el amor nos pone asi, bueno jovenes tengo que salir voy a avisarle a los guardias que vendra un viejo amigo a visitarnos, los veo en un rato.

( sale y va llegando Jean)

Sr. Hatsune: Jean viejo amigo! Justo venia a avisarles a los guardias de tu llegada, sal de ese carruaje y saludame!

Sr. Jean: amigo mio años sin verte! Y dime como esta tu hijo?

Sr. Hatsune: ven entra y querras decir mis hijos

Sr. Jean: tienes mas hijos?

Sr. Hatsune: pero claro! Mikuo y Miku son mis amados hijos

( entran a una sala y se sientan)

Sr. Jean: no recordaba que tuvieras dos hijos y supongo esos jovenes ya se casaron.

Sr. Hatsune: jajaja, Miku es mujer es la niña de mis ojos, y esta pronto a casarse con el principe Kaito y Mikuo anda en un pueblo con su amigo Hiyama, creo que el matrimonio no es para el, su novia lo dejo y desaparecio nadie sabe nada de ella, han habido constantes desapariciones y su novia la joven Rin Kagamine desaparecio dejandolo

Sr. Jean: * Rin! Claro una de las jovencitas enamoradas de Gakupo, bueno a lo que vengo* si estoy enterado que varias mujeres han desaparecido asi sin mas ni mas...

( entran Miku y Kaito )

Sr. Hatsune: hija! Vengan les presento a mi viejo amigo Jean, trabaja en la mansion del duque desde hace años, aun cuando nuestro duque anterior vivia.

Miku: encantada de conocerlo

Sr. Jean: tu padre me ha estado hablando de ti y que te casaras pronto... Supongo que este joven es el principe

Kaito: exactamente señor, aunque no se refiera a mi como principe solo digame Kaito, y esta cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda y a la fiesta de mañana

Sr. Jean: muchas gracias vendre con gusto

Sr. Hatsune: y si quieres trae al joven duque, asi sirve que lo conocemos

Kaito: cierto! Señor me informan que es hijo del fallecido duque?

Sr. Jean: si, lo tenia en secreto, pero el joven andubo por ahi un tiempo y heredo la posicion de duque, mañana lo conoceran.

Kaito: perfecto, y espero que asista a la boda tambien ( le da una invitacion) es oficial, le dire a mi padre para que conosca al hijo de su antiguo amigo

Sr. Hatsune: sera emocionante, vengan mañana, te quedas a cenar Jean?

Sr. Jean: disculpen, que no acepte la invitacion pero mi duque me hizo un encargo y debo de volver, gracias por todo hasta mañana.

( se va)

Sr. Jean: Gakupo estara contento, un baile y habra mujeres a las cuales conquistar... Gakupo he llegado!

Gakupo: bien, y dime que me traes de nuevas?

Sr. Jean: visite a un viejo amigo y tendran fiesta mañana y una boda pasado mañana aprovecha esas oportunidades para llevarte mujeres

Gakupo: bodas agh horror! Y dime quien se casa? Princesa? Principe? Campesina?

Sr. Jean: la hija y joven princesa Miku con el principe Kaito, bueno descanza, y preparate a mañana

( al dia siguiente en la fiesta)

Sr. Jean: por que tardaste tanto Gakupo! Es un evento importante

Gakupo: perdon, traje unas cuantas jovencitas cuando andaba de paseo

Sr. Jean: subete ya! Sabes que en el pueblo la desaparicion de jovencitas ha incrementado? Si supieran que esas desaparecidas las tienes tu...

( llegando a la fiesta)

Gakupo: empieza mi caceria...

Sr. Hatsune: Jean! Que bueno que has venido

Sr. Jean: hola... Am el es el joven duque Venomania...

Gakupo: un gusto mi señor

Sr. Hatsune: bienvenido, tu padre y yo eramos muy amigos me da gusto tenerte aqui... Mi hija anda bailando con su prometido pero en cuanto la vea la presentare, vayan cenen y bailen!

Gakupo: gracias!

Sr. Jean: voy con el, te veo al rato

Gakupo, estuvo viendo mujeres, pero ninguna satisfacia su gusto, asi que se resigno a sentarse a beber, pero de pronto sus ojos fueron cautivados por la joven princesa...

Gakupo: * pero que bella mujer tiene que ser mia... Esta con un tipo... Jaja en segundos me pertenecera* ( camina hacia ella) disculpe joven, le molestaria si bailo esta pieza con esta bella joven?

Kaito: claro que no, solo si ella acepta se la doy un rato

Gakupo: * con eso bastara* que dice hermosa joven?

Miku: esta bien...

Kaito: sr. Hatsune, digame quien es aquel joven?

Sr. Jean: es el duque Venomania...* pero que esta haciendo ese idiota! Esta bailando con Miku y esta a punto de casarse...*

Kaito: asi que es el...* no me agrada para nada esto*

Gakupo: * esta tardando en caer* le agradezco esta pieza..

Sr. Hatsune: joven duque, esta joven con la que ha bailado es mi hija Miku... A y el es su prometido...

Gakupo: * PROMETIDO!* pues dejeme decirle que tiene la suerte de casarse con esta bella joven

Miku: vengan a la boda, celebren con nosotros mañana nuestro amor, verdad Kaito?

Kaito: si vengan... Mi amor, tengo que irme a ver a mi padre para que llegue bien, te veo mañana en nuestra boda ( le da un beso) te amo...

Miku: ( lo abraza) no quisiera que te fueras, falta poco para estar unidos al fin, tambien te amo, descanza..

Gakupo: creo que nosotros tambien nos retiramos, hasta mañana entonces...

Kaito y Gakupo se fueron Jean se sintio aliviado de que no ocurriera algo malo pero al llegar a la mansion recibio reclamos...

Gakupo: jean esto no funciono Miku no se fijo en mi!

Sr. Jean: es lo mejor se va a casar mañana, su amor es fuerte ... A menos que como tenias al principe cerca tuyo no te miro bien asi dejalo conseguiras otra

Gakupo: * pero yo deseo a esa mujer* tienes razon... Descanza

Sr. Jean: si algo llegara a pasar... El principe y mi amigo me matarian... Menos mal que no paso a mayores...

Gakupo no tranquilo salio mas de noche sin que nadie lo viera pero Jean se dio cuenta...

Sr. Jean: pero que esta haciendo ese idiota! Ya estoy harto! Bien quiere jugar con fuego jugare tambien

( gakupo entra al castillo sin ser visto y ve a miku en el jardin sola...)

Gakupo: mi bella dama que hace despierta?

Miku: duque! Que hace aqui? ( lo mira y empieza a hacer efecto todo)

Gakupo: no he podido dormir puesto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Miku: pero que dice... Me casare pronto... No puedo... ( se va a su cuarto mientras gakupo la sigue) vayase de aqui...

Gakupo: me ire pero solo contigo... ( se acerca para besarla y miku lo golpea)

Miku: * si sigue aqui perdere la cabeza...* vayase ya dejeme en paz

Gakupo: jamas ( la jala y la besa a la fuerza) eres mi alma en estos momentos...

Miku: ( cae completamente hechizada) enserio? Demuestramelo!

Gakupo: ven conmigo huyamos juntos y vivamos este amor! * ya cayo*

Tras esto Miku tomo la mano de Gakupo y huyo con el...


	8. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Empieza la busqueda...

Esa noche Miku cayo en los brazos de Gakupo la pasion que sentia Gakupo era inmensa pero Miku aun estado hechizada por Gakupo solo pudo besarlo pero eso basto para olvidar todo en ese momento...

Sr. Jean: vere a ese idiota...( entra) gakupo despierta vamos a la boda...( descubre las sabanas) Miku esta aqui pero no cayo completamente...

Gakupo: ya voy vamos...

Sr. Jean: * veremos que pasa en la boda... Espero recibas tu merecido idiota*

Llegando a la boda todos estaban preocupados, pues Miku no aparecia y encontraron su recamara hecha un desastre como si alguien la hubiera raptado...

Sr. Hatsune: Jean mi hija no aparece... Estoy angustiado... Kaito esta desecho no para de culparse... Mikuo salio ya a buscarla pero no la encuentra...

Mikuo: padre... Perdon que interrumpa pero esto de seguro es lo mismo que paso con Rin... Buscaremos a mi hermana asi este en el fin del mundo y darle fin a esas desapariciones...

Gakupo: * pero si es amigo de Hiyama! Maldito es amigo de ese desgraciado... Y tambien tengo a su chica...* les ayudaremos a buscarla, sepan que estamos con ustedes y compartimos su angustia.

Mikuo: se lo agradecemos duque.

Kaito: disculpenme tengo que irme por un rato, regreso en la noche

( camino hacia el castillo de Los Shion)

Kaito: padre! He llegado

Sr. Shion: hijo, dime la encontraron?

Kaito: no, pero trae a Kaiko necesitamos hablar con ella

( llega kaiko)

Kaito: hermana, supongo sabes de la desaparicion de Miku y de varias mujeres y para evitar que pase contigo, lo mejor es que no salgas del castillo hasta que esto se resuelva.

Kaiko: pero he salido y no me ha pasado nada... Padre no permitas esto

Sr. Shion: lo siento hija pero tu hermano tiene razon, solo hasta que hallen al culpable saldras de aqui

Kaiko: pero...

Sr. Shion: pero nada, ahora vete a tu habitacion... Kaito... Lo lamento tanto... Te ayudare en lo que pueda veras que la encontraremos

Kaito: es lo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas... Pero por que justo cuando ibamos a casarnos

Sr. Shion: hijo, perdon si te digo esto, pero no sera que ella escapo para no casarse contigo?

Kaito: padre! Como dices eso! Miku me habria dicho desde antes si fuera asi, pero tu lo sabes ella y yo nos amamos y eso nadie lo cambiaria, disculpa tengo que irme ( en el camino) no lo que dijo mi padre es mentira Miku nunca me haria eso... La encontrare cueste lo que cueste...

( en la mansion de Gakupo)

Gakupo: jean, te encargo todo, voy a salir, regreso muy tarde asi que no me esperes...

Sr. Jean: si Gakupo... * a donde ira este imbecil... Te dejare un tiempo mas para que gozes de esto..*

Gakupo pensaba mientras cabalgaba que estaba cansado de ir a buscar a las mujeres, asi que penso en que ellas vinieran a el, fue por varios pueblos y consiguio una flor, de color lila y de un aroma exquisito, la compro y al llegar dio ordenes de que plantaran flores de ese tipo y que cuando estuvieran listas algunas se las dieran. Jean se mantuvo alejado de sus asuntos pues penso en mejor no meterse en los problemas y esperar a que algo pasara...

Gakupo: rieguenlas bien, quiero que se vean hermosas..

Mayordomo: mi señor, tiene un gusto exquisito en flores

Gakupo: te las encargo, tu me las traeras cuando esten listas

Mayordomo: señor me permite unas palabras en privado?

Gakupo: claro, vamos a mi habitacion

Mayordomo: usted, cree que no me he dado cuenta

Gakupo: de que me hablas?

Mayordomo: se que usted tiene a todas esas mujeres desaparecidas y se bien en donde, porque conosco esta mansion y lo que hay dentro de ella, y tranquilo no se preocupe que yo no dire nada a nadie

Gakupo: vaya, me impresiona lo bien que te fijas, y dime por que no me has delatado con el Sr. Hatsune? O con alguien?

Mayordomo: por que usted es mi señor y todos los que hemos servido aqui tenemos un codigo de lealtad con usted, casi todos aqui saben lo que pasa

Gakupo: casi todos?

Mayordomo: solo las sirvientas y las cocineras no lo saben, practicamente la mayoria de los hombres lo sabemos, quienes no lo sepan nunca sabran por boca de nadie

Gakupo: tu lealtad sera recompenzada, pideme lo que quieras

Mayordomo: cuando desee algo se lo hare saber, por el momento cuenta con la discrecion de todos

Gakupo: gracias, ve a comer y ya que estas enterado de todo lleva comida a las habitaciones de mis mujeres, voy a salir de nuevo, si hay alguna flor dejala en mi caballo y te veo en la cena

Mayordomo: si señor

A donde se dirigia Gakupo? Solo el lo sabia, iba a donde vivia Gumi iba tras ella le dejaria una flor con una nota, asi se vengaria de ella y de Hiyama, pero realmente podria lograrlo?...

Gakupo: vaya que suerte tengo..

Gumi: * un joven viene hacia aca... Es muy apuesto* buenos dias joven

Gakupo: preciosa dama, me permite regalarle esta flor

Gumi: la aceptare en cuanto sepa quien me la regala

Gakupo: soy el duque de Venomania, tenga esta nota ( le besa la mano ) la vere pronto...

Gumi: claro...

( en la noche en la habitacion de Gumi)

Gumi: no eh dejado de pensar en ese bello duque...donde deje la nota que me dio... ( lee la nota ):

_Hermosa joven, ya que lee esta nota le invito a mi mansion para conocerle, si le interesa venir habra un joven con un caballo esperandola, ahi la dirigira hacia la mansion ya ahi, siga el camino de flores lilas al llegar ahi un mayordomo le abrira la puerta, lleve con usted la flor_

_Le saluda y espera El Duque Venomania _

Gumi: como dejar pasar esta oportunidad... Y es duque y es hermoso ( sale y va afuera ve a lo lejos exactamente a un joven) disculpe usted trabaja en la mansion del duque?

Sirviente: si señorita, muestreme la nota ( ve la nota) suba al caballo y sigame

( despues de una hora llegan hasta la mansion Gumi se baja y toca la puerta)

Mayordomo: buenas noches, que se le ofrece?

Gumi: vengo a ver al duque

Mayordomo: trae la flor?

Gumi: am si tenga

Mayordomo: llevesela y sigame, no haga ruido ponganse esta venda y dejese guiar por mi ( llegan a la puerta ) mi señor aqui esta una joven, hasta luego señorita.

Gakupo: ( le quita la venda ) crei que no vendrias

Gumi: no iba a venir, pero usted permanecia en mi mente

Gakupo: * estupida caiste * ni yo deje de pensar en ti, eres una joven muy hermosa y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero creo que me he enamorado de ti con tan solo una mirada tuya

Gumi: ( se sonroja ) me apena señor...

Gakupo: quiere cenar conmigo?

Gumi: claro!

( despues de la cena, bailaron un poco y cuando fue el momento Gakupo la hizo caer como a las demas y la beso, cuando fue el momento Gumi se dejo llevar y siguiente de esto paso lo que pasaba con los demas _fuera las prendas no hay vuelta atras _solo que quiza ella no se hubiera entregado a el si supiera la verdadera identidad del duque finalmente que importaba casi todas habian caido de la misma manera...)

Sr. Jean: me encanto el desayuno, bien vamos a despertar a ese jovencito... Gakupo despierta es hora de desayunar... Pero que hace aqui Gumi!...

Gakupo: que quieres... No ves que la vas a despertar?

Sr. Jean: qu...que hiciste?

Gakupo: ash... Vamos acompañame despues de darme un baño te digo...

Gumi: ( despertando) a donde vas querido?

Gakupo: ( friamente ) tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos al rato... Por cierto ponte el vestido que esta en tu closet, adios.

Gumi: claro... Adios mi vida...

( en la habitacion de Gakupo )

Gakupo: ( vistiendose despues de bañarse ) lo que viste fue mi venganza hacia Gumi y Hiyama

Sr. Jean: pero como puede afectarle a ella? Parece que lo disfruta y lo de el lo entiendo, sufrira cuando vea que ella no esta

Gakupo: si, pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor, toma tinta y papel y anota lo que te voy a decir...

( Jean en el pueblo, llega a la casa de Hiyama)

Sr. Jean: (toca la puerta ) buenos dias busco al joven Hiyama

Hiyama: soy yo, que se le ofrece?

Sr. Jean: llego esta carta para usted, tenga y gracias ( se va )

Hiyama: ( cierra la puerta y se va a su habitacion ) aqui dice que es de Gumi...

( lee la carta )

_Querido Hiyama:_

_Supongo se te hara raro que te mande esta carta viviendo tan cerca, pero no podia dejar que pasara el tiempo, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi pero te dire algo, hagas lo que hagas nunca te voy a amar, solo te acepte por interes para poder salvar la vida que he llevado, lamento decirtelo asi pero esa es la verdad, me fui con un hombre al que realmente quiero y que aparte es rico, y es muy apuesto, no como tu, date cuenta de que tu no eres lo que yo busco en un hombre eres como decirlo... Un MOUNSTRO le haces daño a las personas, te crees un rey y te gusta pasar por encima de los demas. Por eso nunca me casaria con un hombre como tu, hazme el favor de avisarle esto a mi padre, gracias por lo que llegaste a hacer por mi._

_Cuidate _

_Firma Gumi_

Hiyama: ( llorando ) pero... Gumi... Yo ya estaba cambiando...por que me hiciste esto...

Despues de esto Hiyama aviso al padre de Gumi, el cual se sintio realmente mal, no pudo hacer nada, solo pedir por que su hija estuviese bien y fuera feliz; mientras que Gakupo por otro lado se sentia satisfecho su venganza estaba hecha y tenia todo lo que deseaba...


	9. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Satisfaccion

Como de costumbre Gakupo salia y daba una flor a alguna mujer que le gustara, y ahora ellas iban a el, se sentia satisfecho, feliz pero ahora tenia un problema, no todas las mujeres eran sus favoritas, tenia que pensar bien que hacer...

Gakupo: ustedes son mis dos hombres de confianza aconsejenme, no me satisfacen todas las mujeres y no quiero estar ahi de una en una diganme una propuesta

Sr. Jean: busca a tus favoritas

Mayordomo: si, busca a las que consideres mas bellas, mas valiosas y que te gusten sobre todo.

Gakupo: seleccionar... Perfecto entonces estare alla todo el dia, ahi comere, cenare y todo lo demas y ya saben si llega una mujer me avisan ( se va)

Sr. Jean: este joven salio muy... Como decirlo

Mayordomo: le confieso que creo que el es muy lujurioso, esta dominado por la lujuria, y en parte me preocupa por que no tiene saciedad...

Sr. Jean: tienes razon, pero nosotros no podemos juzgarlo asi que vayamos a preparar todo para este dia..

( Gakupo con las chicas)

Gakupo: mmm... Las que estaran conmigo siempre seran... Meiko, Gumi, Luka y Miku las demas las vere de vez en cuando pero las vere a todas las quiero, * pero a estas cuatro las amo y deseo*

Rin: aun asi sabes que todas nosotras te amamos, y estaremos siempre contigo

Gakupo: gracias, bueno vayanse las demas..

Meiko: es hermoso que me hayas elegido

Gumi: hey! Yo tambien cuento, se que Gakupo me prefiere a mi

Luka: disculpenme y que hay de mi? Yo fui una de las primeras antes que ustedes dos...

Gakupo: ya, preciosas calmense yo solo las amo a ustedes cuatro, por algo son mis favoritas ( sonrie) * Miku no ha dicho nada...*

Miku: si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitacion...

Gakupo: * y ahora que le pasara... Luego la veo* Meiko, Luka vayan a descanzar las veo mas al rato...

Gumi: supongo que por algo me has dejado aqui contigo...

Gakupo: ( se acerca y la besa) sera por que me encantas

Gumi: lo se... Y yo te amo a ti...

Gakupo: * pero que ha dicho... * mmm... Bueno te creo pero vente vamos a comer algo..

( Miku observando todo )

Miku: pero... Por que a mi no me ha echo caso... Me escogio como a una de sus favoritas pero que caso tiene si no esta conmigo (llora ) que he echo mal para que me desprecie de esta manera..

Todo esto pasaba mientras Gakupo se divertia con Gumi se la paso lo que resto del dia con ella mientras que Miku sufria por esto. Por otro lado Kaito seguia en la busqueda de su amada viajo por semanas en pueblos, visito casa por casa y nada, se resigno a volver a su pueblo y despues fue a ver al padre de Miku para ver si ellos tenian noticias...

Sr. Hatsune: Kaito, que bien que estas aqui, dime sabes algo de mi pequeña?

Kaito: no, lo lamento, he buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y nada...

Mikuo: nosotros tambien hemos buscado dia y noche, pero solo llegamos a la conclusion de que esto es a causa de las diversas desapariciones que han habido... Y solo en mujeres jovenes

Kaito: si, me he enterado que sigue pasando... Pero por que... Quien se las lleva? O que las hace irse?

Sr. Hatsune: no lo se, pero sea lo que sea hay que acabar con eso pronto, ya va para un mes desde que Miku desaparecio... Y en que momento

Mikuo: padre! No le hagas recordar eso a Kaito...

Kaito: aunque no lo crean, desde ese dia no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, por que justamente desaparecio el dia de nuestra boda... Sera que no queria casarse conmigo?

Mikuo: no digas eso, mi hermana te ama! Tanto como tu a ella, ademas Miku no es de las de escapar por miedo o por que no quiere, si ella no hubiese querido casarse contigo me lo hubiera dicho soy su hermano y confidente y ella deseaba compartir su vida contigo.

Kaito: no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras, eso me da fuerza para seguir buscando ( se va a la habitacion de Miku) amor mio... Como pudo pasar esto! ( cae de rodillas y llora mientras abraza uno de los vestidos de Miku) te encontrare te lo prometo, y cuando te encuentre juro que esta vez nos casaremos y nada ni nadie podra impedirlo...

Mikuo: Ka... Kaito... No se que otra cosa hacer pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y yo en especial como hermano de Miku te ayudare...

Kaito: tengo entendido que pasaste por lo mismo, no es cierto?

Mikuo: si... Pero puedo con ello..

Kaito: y dime como fue?

Mikuo: te contare...

* Flashback*

Mikuo: Rin! Rin!

Rin: que haces aqui...

Mikuo: pues vengo a verte, eres mi novia...

Rin: oh cierto... Queria hablarte sobre ello...

Mikuo: yo... Yo tambien quiero hablar contigo...

Rin: sabes... Todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos ha sido bellisimo pero...

Mikuo: ( La interrumpe ) Rin... Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rin: am... Que!

Mikuo: que si quieres ser mi esposa...te amo y estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.. Que dices..

Rin: Mikuo... Yo... Queria... Terminar contigo... Lo nuestro no va funcionar... Conoci a un joven... Y es muy apuesto.. Me ire con el.. Lo siento... Aunque agradezco el detalle... Perdoname... ( se va )

* fin del flashback *

Mikuo: despues de eso, fui a buscarla al dia siguiente por que me di cuenta de que la Rin con la que ese dia estaba hablando no era la misma, pero cuando llegue a su casa me dijeron que se fue sin decir nada desaparecio, pero lo raro fue que no se llevo sus cosas solo se fue, me senti muy mal pero me concentre en que mi hermana se casaria y tenia que estar feliz por ello asi que lo olvide... Aunque aun quiero a Rin... Por eso te entiendo y se lo que has de sentir, y puedo decirte que cuentas conmigo

Kaito: te lo agradezco Mikuo, pero analizando tu historia, no crees que Rin esta en la misma situacion y alguien la rapto obligandola a dejarte.. Por que lo mismo esta pasando aqui solo que Miku al parecer fue raptada... Pero te prometo algo, encontraremos a mi amada Miku y a tu querida Rin eso queda por cuenta mia ( se levanta) seguiremos hasta el final cueste lo que cueste...

Mikuo: tienes razon... Encontremos a mi hermana! Y si encontramos a Rin sera motivo de celebrarlo al doble...

Kaito: a partir de mañana investigaremos todo, y a todos nadie se quedara sin rendirnos cuenta... Lo lamento por la gente inocente de esto pero solo asi podremos encontrar a Miku y a Rin... Pagara el maldito que este haciendo esto! ...


	10. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El llanto de Miku

Kaito y Mikuo continuaron la busqueda, empezaron por investigar dentro del castillo persona por persona, al no encontrar nada, empezaron en un pueblo llevando guardias, registrando casa por casa, en la mansion Gakupo seguia tomando por unica a Gumi y algunas veces estaba con Luka o Meiko pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Miku no salia para nada...

Mayordomo: señorita Miku le traigo el desayuno..

Miku: gracias, pero no tengo hambre

Mayordomo: perdone mi atrevimiento, pero se encuentra usted bien?

Miku: si, solo dejeme sola

Mayordomo: ha estado asi por semanas, y la he visto llorando, ya no sale al jardin y no platica con las demas, solo sale a bañarse y ya no come solo toma agua y eso es preocupante...

Miku: a nadie le importa eso... Por favor salgase y vayase.

Mayordomo: si llega a tener hambre o quiere algo aviseme

Sr. Jean: que pasa amigo?

Mayordomo: la señorita Miku lleva dias sin comer ni salir solo se baña, toma agua, llora y no hace nada mas

Sr. Jean: intentaste preguntarle la razon?

Mayordomo: si, pero no me lo dice

Sr. Jean: * habra recuperado la memoria? No no lo creo* hay que hablar de eso con Gakupo

Mayordomo: en cuanto se levante se lo diremos, vayamos a su habitacion..

( en la habitacion de Gakupo )

Sr. Jean: jovencito, podemos pasar?

Gakupo: si, si pasen

Sr. Jean: veo que estas listo, bañadito y todo que bueno

Gakupo: lo dices como si no lo hiciera... Que se les ofrece

Mayordomo: es sobre una de las chicas... La señorita Miku..

Gakupo: que pasa con ella?

Mayordomo: lleva dias sin comer, como le dije a Jean, solo toma agua , se baña, y llora, aunque le pregunte la razon no me la dice

Gakupo: de seguro es normal

Sr. Jean: Gakupo, son dias no uno sino varios, se la pasa llorando todo el dia

Mayordomo: solo que tu no te has dado cuenta por que te la pasas con Gumi

Gakupo: cuanto tiempo lleva asi?

Mayordomo: una semana completa señor

Gakupo: quien era Miku ?

Sr. Jean: te recuerdo que te la robaste en la madrugada horas antes de su boda

Gakupo: O_O que idiota soy! Como pude olvidarme de ella

Sr. Jean: disculpa que te lo diga, pero de seguro es por que te has enamorado de Gumi y las demas ya no te importan

Gakupo: sinceramente Gumi me gusta mucho como casi todas pero si estoy con ella es por que me di cuenta de que si la dejo un minuto por estar con otra se le va a ir encima y no quiero que le haga nada a nadie

Mayordomo: basta! Preocupate por las necesidades de esa chica, Gumi es solo tu venganza y por lo que veo te quedaras con ella, Jean liberemos a las otras en especial a Miku... ( se van )

Gakupo: par de estupidos...

( Gakupo con Gumi )

Gumi : te amo!

Gakupo: * lleva dias diciendo lo mismo* ( ve a Miku caminando llorando) * me esta aburriendo Gumi..* oye mejor que te parece si vas a descanzar

Gumi: es lo que quieres?

Gakupo: claro, quiero que te conserves fuerte y hermosa

Gumi: si es asi, me voy te amo...

Gakupo: al fin se fue... Pero que esta haciendo esa tonta...

( Miku intentando saltar la pared para salir de la mansion)

Miku: tengo que irme, el ya no me quiere, ya no le importo mejor me voy...( cae y la atrapa Gakupo )

Gakupo: pero que hacias tonta!

Miku: sueltame! Dejame ir...

Gakupo: ( se la lleva a su recamara) dime que te sucede!

Miku: no te dire nada. Finalmente no te importa!

Gakupo: de que hablas!

Miku: claro, no te das cuenta por que te la pasas con la mujer que amas y me dejaste como estupida sola!

Gakupo: esa es la razon por la cual no has comido en una semana?

Miku: y que si asi fuera! Solo te importa Gumi y las otras

Gakupo: * pero... Por que siento que me importa mucho mas de lo que pienso* perdoname, por haberte dejado asi tan sola, te lastime mucho...

Miku: lo dices enserio?

Gakupo: si, lo siento pequeña...( la besa )

Miku: * entonces si le importo?* demuestrame que me amas...

Gakupo: lo he intentado pero tu no me dejas hacerlo

Miku: ya entiendo... Asi que es por eso que no me has buscado?

Gakupo: en parte... Pero dejame decirte que creo que eres la mas valiosa de todas por eso mismo

Miku: gracias por entenderlo, cuando sea el momento quiza pase...( lo abraza y lo besa )

Gakupo:* entre ella y Gumi me vuelven loco solo que descubri que Gumi es obsesiva algunas veces... Miku tiene una ternura y calidez que no quiero soltarla nunca...pero yo se que esto no para siempre* quedate hoy conmigo aqui... Quiero tenerte a mi lado mientras duermo..

Miku: esta bien me quedare...

( a la mañana siguiente...)

Mayordomo: buenos dias joven...(ve a miku ) oh disculpen no sabia que...

Gakupo: no hay problema, ya resolvimos todo y hoy señorita usted va a desayunar

Mayordomo: les dejo esto entonces ( se va )

Sr. Jean: esta con ella ahi?

Mayordomo: si, y se ven tanto ella como el, sinceramente me gustaria que se quedaran juntos si no fuera por que el principe Shion esta comprometido con ella, me gustaria verlos juntos

Sr. Jean: amigo mio, puede que sea algo posible pero no nos confiemos, no sabemos las vueltas que da la vida...

Mayordomo: por que lo dice?

Sr. Jean: tarde temprano el la encontrara, y querra llevarsela de nuevo y si eso pasa Gakupo no lo va a permitir...

Mayordomo: lo lamento por el principe, pero es mejor que no pase por que seria capaz de matar a mi señor Gakupo por haberse llevado a su prometida...

Sr. Jean: * cierto! Ese joven es capaz de todo por ella... Vamos a jugar un rato con todo esto...* bueno te dejo un rato, voy a salir te veo en la cena...


	11. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: La pista para encontrar a las desaparecidas...

Kaito y Mikuo seguian buscando de pueblo en pueblo, cuando de pronto llegaron a Venomania y ahi se enteraron que las jovenes seguian desapareciendo, pero no solo eso, Mikuo se encontro con Hiyama, y ahi Hiyama les conto sobre la desaparicion de Gumi y que de echo iba buscando a Mikuo para encontrar consuelo en su amigo...

Mikuo: creeme que nosotros te entendemos

Hiyama: me lo imagino, estamos pasando por lo mismo

Kaito: solo que tu si sabes la razon por la cual se fue

Hiyama: peor aun, preferiria creer que esta de viaje o que alguien se la llevo.

Kaito: no sabes lo que dices, la angustia al saber que alguien se la a llevado es peor de lo que te imaginas

Mikuo: tienes razon, aunque Hiyama... Quisiera serte de ayuda pero mi hermana desaparecio hace ya un mes, y ha habido varias mujeres desaparecidas y nadie se explica el por que de todo esto, un dia las ves, y al siguiente ya no estan, disculpa que no este en estos momentos contigo pero lo unico que puedo ofrecerte, es una estancia en el castillo para que puedas recuperarte.

Hiyama: te lo agradezco, y la acepto, entonces me ire para alla te vere luego ( se va )

Kaito: tu amigo se ve desecho

Sr. Shion: eso pasa cuando se pierde a la mujer que uno ama

Kaito: padre... Que haces aqui?

Sr. Shion: ayudando a mi hijo, vengan vamos a la mansion del duque aqui nadie se queda sin ser investigado...

( llegando a la mansion )

Mayordomo: Sr. Shion !... Que hacen por aqui?

Sr. Shion: venimos a ver al duque.

Sr. Jean: el duque esta dormido, si quieren esperar unos minutos en lo que el mayordomo va a despertarlo.

Sr. Shion: lo esperaremos, mientras por que no nos muestra usted la mansion? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Sr. Jean: eh.. Si claro... Pasen

( en la habitacion del duque)

Gakupo: ( acariciando a Miku ) eres tan bella...

Mayordomo: mi señor...( agitado)

Gakupo: tranquilo que pasa?

Mayordomo: estan aqui... El Sr. Shion, su hijo y el hermano de la señorita Miku...

Gakupo: que hacen ellos aqui!

Mayordomo: piden verlo, Jean les esta mostrando la mansion... Pero temo por la seguridad de aquel pasadizo secreto y aun peor que vean aqui a la señorita Miku... Vamos.. Tenemos que llevarnos de aqui a esta joven

Gakupo: no quisiera separarme de ella... Pero como le hacemos si en primer lugar ella esta dormida, segundo ellos estan abajo

Mayordomo: es cierto... Preparese... Voy con Jean a que los lleve rapido al jardin mientras nosotros...

( tocan la puerta )

Sr. Jean: se...señor estan aqui el Sr. Shion, el principe y el joven Hatsune...podemos pasar?

Mayordomo: pero como llegaron tan rapido!? Vamos... Cubra con las sabanas a la señorita... No hay otra opcion...

Gakupo: si... * desgraciados como llegaron...* pasen

Sr. Shion: joven duque! Asi que es usted el hijo de mi antiguo amigo, no sabia que tuviera un hijo.

Mayordomo: nuestro fallecido duque, tuvo un hijo, solo que lo cuidaba demadiado y lo alejo de este pueblo, hasta que tuviera edad para heredar esto

Sr. Shion: vaya, ahora entiendo... Esta usted enfermo duque?

Gakupo: lamento que me vean en estas condiciones... Pero ayer tuve que ir a una reunion y ya saben el vino y eso... Creo que me excedi un poco y me siento muy mal...

Mikuo: * siento que lo he visto antes...* pero que ejemplo me da... Me apena decirlo pero, usted deberia evitar todo eso, es usted duque y por ello debe usted dar un ejemplo a los mas jovenes de no tomar en exceso... Aunque de vez en cuando no hace daño...

Sr. Jean: * Pero... Donde esta el joven principe* ( baja a buscarlo)

Mayordomo: perdonen pero es la juventud de este duque, que lo obliga a desear conocer ese tipo de cosas

Gakupo: pero creo que tienes razon... Aunque este dolor de cabeza... Me esta matando..

Sr. Shion: ya veo... Bueno joven duque entonces lo dejamos... Nos veremos pronto..

Gakupo: cuando gusten venir, seran bien recibidos

Mikuo: no lo dudamos, hasta luego

( se van)

Mayordomo: se fueron... Y el Sr. Jean?

Gakupo: no lo se, estaba aqui y de pronto desaparecio... Ve a ver

( con el Sr. Jean )

Sr. Jean: joven Kaito... Esta usted perdido?

Kaito: ( nervioso ) si... De pronto me perdi viendo su exquisita decoracion y llegue aqui... Padre!

Sr. Shion: hijo vamonos, el duque esta algo enfermo...

Kaito: claro... Me retiro.

( se van )

Mayordomo: que paso aqui?

Sr. Jean: el joven Kaito andaba buscando algo aqui, y llegue y ya no pudo seguir

Mayordomo: ya veo, creo que dudan de nuestra supuesta inocencia

Sr. Jean: lo bueno es que no llegaron a " ese " lugar.. Si no estariamos en graves problemas.

Mayordomo: la señorita Miku debe de regresar a ese lugar, es lo mejor

Sr. Jean: si, hay que decirselo a Gakupo.

( van entrando al cuarto de Gakupo y lo ven besandose con Miku)

Mayordomo: O/O señor...

Gakupo: ( deja de besar a Miku ) ahora que pasa?

Sr. Jean: queriamos decirte algo

Gakupo: pues diganlo ya

Mayordomo: creemos necesario que la señorita Miku se vaya a su habitacion, por lo que paso ahorita... Nosotros hemos conversado y lo mejor es que cuando la veas sea en ese lugar porque si la encuentran nos meteremos en un grave problema..

Sr. Jean: vamos, Gakupo, no la puedes tener siempre aqui..

Gakupo: agh! Esta bien... Preciosa ve con el Mayordomo, aseate, come y te vere luego

Miku: enseguida me retiro( le da un beso en la frente ) adios...

( se va con el Mayordomo)

Sr. Jean: veo que la chica te interesa mucho

Gakupo: te digo algo... Creo que estoy enamorado... Pero de ella y de Gumi..

Sr. Jean: si realmente amaras a alguna de las dos, no te fijarias en otra sino solo en una

Gakupo: lo se, pero todas son mias, y de alguna manera seria bueno que el principe supiera qur su antigua prometida esta aqui y me ama

Sr. Jean: no sabes lo que dices

Gakupo: Jean. Que podria pasar?

Sr. Jean: te matara... O al menos intentara hacerlo si sabe que ella esta aqui

Gakupo: no hay manera de que nadie me de muerte, y esto es eterno asi que de que me preocupo... Bueno Jean, gracias por tu apoyo, ahora dejame qur quiero darme un baño...

Sr. Jean: ( se va a su cuarto) ese idiota no sabe lo que dice... Debe tener cuidado con lo que desea... Su deseo puede hacerse realidad, y temo que sea pronto...


	12. Chapter 14

Capitulo 15: Traicion

Pasaron algunos dias despues de la visita de aquel hombre extraño, una traicion se acercaba, mientras la angustia y desesperacion invadian a Kaito..

Mikuo: ya Kaito, relajate ese hombre te buscara, solo hay que esperar a que venga.

Kaito: no aguanto ya... Quiero darle fin a esta situacion

Mikuo: se la daremos, solo hay que tener paciencia

Kaito: paciencia es lo que me falta...

( En la mansion )

Mayordomo: señor Jean, casi ya nl platica conmigo, pasa algo?

Sr. Jean: solo estoy algo ocupado, necesito hablar con Gakupo sabes donde esta?

Mayordomo: ayer estuvo todo el dia con sus chicas, hoy dijo que veria a la señorita Miku, asi que ya se imaginara donde esta.

Sr. Jean: cuando lo veas dile que me busque, estare en mi habitacion

( horas mas tarde..)

Gakupo: hola Jean, me dijeron que quieres verme

Sr. Jean: si, es que me preocupa ti situacion, por que no solo liberas a las chicas y ya?

Gakupo: temes que sepan la verdad no? Aunque las libere ellas regresarian a mi, estan completamente a mis pies nada las detendra

Sr. Jean: tienes mucha razon, y dime que tal te ha ido con ellas?

Gakupo: super bien, Miku ya esta mejor, Gumi ya no pelea con las demas, todo va bien, y al parecer dejaron de buscar a estas chicas... Cierto le prometi a Miku cenar con ella, tengo que irme...

( Jean tambien se va... En el castillo de los Hatsune..)

Guardia: mi señor alguien busca al joven Kaito dice que es importante.

Sr. Hatsune: a de ser aquel hombre... Dejalo pasar...

Kaito: llego al fin!

( entra el hombre extraño)

[?]: buenas noches, caballeros, perdon hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo

Sr. Hatsune: Kaito me hablo de usted, entonces ya nos tiene la solucion?

[?]: claro, sino no estaria aqui

Kaito: bueno entonces diganos ya!

[?]: a eso voy, bien en primera les dire en donde se encuentran las desaparecidas, estan en la mansion del duque Venomania

Kaito: Que? Eso no puede ser, buscamos ahi y no habia nada

Mikuo: esta mintiendo, ahi no habia nada

[?]: jajaja... Es que no buscaron bien, en la mansion hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva a algo asi como un castillo

Kaito: querra decir que es como una mansion dentro de otra?

[?]: exactamente, ahi hay varias habitaciones, y en cada habitacion hay una mujer, el duque por las noches va a ver a alguna o a sus preferidas, las preferidas son cuatro y entre esas cuatro se encuentra Miku... Y joven Mikuo e Hiyama no adivinaran quien mas esta ahi, esta tambien Gumi

Hiyama: Gumi... Esta ahi?

[?]: la nota que usted recibio era falsa, esa nota me la mando escribir el duque, ese duque es el joven panadero Gakupo al cual humillaste y golpeaste, y Gumi tambien lo humillo, y esta es parte de su venganza contra usted y la joven, lo demas es parte de su locura y deseo de lujuria.

Hiyama: U_U es justo que halla pagado yo de esta manera...

Mikuo: que desgraciado... Pero que hace con las mujeres?

[?]: acaso no se lo imagina? Se entregan a el, aunque no todas lo han echo...

Kaito: no puede ser... miku... Que te han echo...

[?]: aun asi la amas? Te casaras con ella de todas maneras?

Kaito: claro! La amo con todas mis fuerzas... No importa lo que paso...

[?]: le tengo una noticia. La señorita Miku no se ha entregado a el, es la unica que no cayo ante esos deseos, al parecer aun estando ante el poder de Gakupo no ha dejado de amarlo a usted

Kaito: me siento algo aliviado..

Mikuo: supongo que Rin y Gumi si cayeron no?

[?]: por desgracia si

Mikuo: padre.. No me importa, aun asi quiero casarme con ella

Hiyama: yo tambien me casare con Gumi lo que paso fue por causa de ese tipo...

Sra. Hatsune: pero señor diganos como acabamos con ese hechizo

[?]: lamentablemente ese hechizo no tiene una reversion, y aunque sacaran a las chicas de ahi, ellas lo seguiran "amando" y seguiran a Gakupo asi sea hasta el fin del mundo

Sr. Shion: tiene que haber alguna manera se supone que a eso vino!

Sr. Hatsune: cierto, mire le daremos lo que usted pida pero por favor diganos si hay una forma de acabar con esto.

[?]: si la hay..

Todos: digala ya!

Kaito: aunque antes de eso, creo que a todos nos gustaria saber su identidad..

[?]: bien les dire quien soy ( se quita la capa)

Sr. Hatsune: Jean!

Sr. Jean: efectivamente

Kaito: y por que no lo dijo desde un principio!

Sr. Jean: estaba buscando como darle fin a lo que yo cree.

Kaito: no entiendo

Sr. Jean: justo ese dia que Hiyama desterro y humillo a Gakupo, paseaba yo por ahi y vi todo, para entonces yo hize un liquido que transformaba a un hombre sin gracia en un hombre bello, la suerte le sonreiria, vi a Gakupo pero realmente no era feo, solo me aproveche de su baja autoestima, lo convenci de tomar mi liquido y me firmo un papel( les enseña el papel) crei que el seria un buen duque pero no fue asi, se dejo dominar por la lujuria, busque mis libros donde anote la creacion de mi liquido y como acabar con los efectos, pero tambien encontre el acuerdo entre Gakupo y yo, este acuerdo dice que al morir Gakupo todos sus bienes son mios

Kaito: lo entendemos pero eso no resuelve nuestra duda

Sr. Jean: la unica forma para acabar con esto, es clavandole un puñal en el corazon a Gakupo que es el lugar donde mi liquido se convirtio en veneno, asi el veneno saldra y ya no tendra efecto alguno, las chicas despertaran y seran libres.

Sr. Shion: y que quiere a cambio de esto?

Sr. Jean: nada,solo que acaben con esto ya

Kaito: se supone que sirves a el, entonces por que quieres que terminemos con el?

Sr. Jean: por que me ha tratado como esclavo, no se ha dejado guiar por mi, le dije que no se acercara a tu prometida y llego de madrugada con ella en brazos, quiso jugar con fuego y lo deje hasta esperar que todo pareciera estar bien y darle su final

Kaito: * Lo traiciono..*

Sr. Hatsune: yo ire a darle fin a ese tipo

Mikuo: no padre lo hare yo

Sr. Shion: vayamos juntos...

Sr. Jean: la unica forma de entrar ahi es siendo mujer y bella, eso y teniendo la flor que el les da para que ellas lleguen a la mansion

Hiyama: no haremos eso, iremos todos

Kaito: basta! Ire yo

Sr. Shion: pero como? No eres mujer

Kaito: yo me las arreglare... Sr. Jean consiga que el duque mañana salga a pasear cerca de donde esta mi castillo, por favor vaya y yo tambien me voy al castillo...

( se van Jean y Kaito)

Mikuo: pero que estara planeando...

Sr. Shion: no lo se pero creo que ya me imagino que va a hacer...


	13. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: La clave para acabar con el Duque..

( en el castillo de los Hatsune...)

Sr. Hatsune: hemos buscado en todos los lugares posibles, y nada

Mikuo: padre no hay que rendirnos, mi hermana aparecera

Sr. Hatsune: daria todo lo que tengo por encontrarla..

Kaito: calma, la encontraremos, hay que pensar en otra manera de acabar con esta situacion..

Hiyama: disculpen que me entrometa, pero no han pensado que la tienen secuestrada en un lugar escondido de todos los alrededores?

Kaito: pero, ya buscamos en casas, hasta en la mansion del duque

Hiyama: entonces, piensen bien un lugar donde podria estar, un lugar que nadie conoce y por supuesto nadie a visto

Kaito: en una cueva no creo, buscamos hasta en los rios.

Sr. Hatsune: esperemos a mañana, hay que descansar, tanto estar asi acaba con nuestras fuerzas, yo me retiro caballeros..

Mikuo: me preocupa la salud de mi padre..

Kaito: y tu madre?

Mikuo: esta en un viaje, fue a visitar a mis abuelos

Kaito: menos mal que no se ha enterado

Mikuo: si, pero cuando se entere se pondra como loca

Kaito: tiene razon para hacerlo... Chicos salgamos un rato, quiza alguien nos de pistas..

( en el pueblo)

[?]: pero que suerte tengo ahi viene el joven Kaito...

Kaito: necesitaba respirar aire...

[?]: disculpe señor, me permite unas palabras en privado?

Kaito: por que habria de ir con un extraño?

[?]: por que yo soy la solucion a su problema... Quiere encontrar a su amada si o no.

Kaito: muchachos quedense aqui...

[?]: ire al punto, yo se donde esta su querida prometida

Kaito: ( lo jala) desgraciado! Digame donde esta!

[?]: primero suelteme y tranquilizese por que asi no le dire nada

Kaito: esta bien, ya estoy tranquilo, ahora digame cuanto me va a costar esta informacion

[?]: por el momento nada, luego llegaremos a un buen acuerdo

Kaito: al menos puedo saber con quien estoy hablando?

[?]: mi identidad se la revelare cuando yo lo crea conveniente, ahora le dire, su querida esta en un lugar que nadie de aqui a visto, ese lugar es grande pero es un lugar secreto por asi decirlo, ahi estan todas las jovencitas desaparecidas, entre ellas su prometida

Kaito: oh por dios... Se lo suplico digame donde estan!

[?]: aun no puedo decirselo, tenga paciencia, hay una cosa, ella esta bajo.. Mmm como se lo digo, esta hechizada o encantada como quiera verlo, ella no lo reconocera aun, por el momento ella cree estar enamorada del hombre que la tiene bajo su poder, lamentablemente yo sirvo a ese hombre pero me canse de soportarle sus capirchos, el prometio dejarse guiar por mi y hace lo que le venga en gana

Kaito: hay forma de detenerlo?

[?]: si, pero deme tiempo, cuando halla yo encontrado la solucion ire a verlo, ahora usted jamas me vio, vayase.

Mikuo: que queria ese hombre?

Kaito: ay! Como se los digo, el dice saber donde estan las mujeres desaparecidas y entre ellas esta tu hermana, y por lo que me dijo todas estan bajo un tipo de hechizo que las hace creer que aman al hombre que las rapto

Mikuo: no puedo creerlo... Sera verdad lo que te dijo ese hombre?

Kaito: no lo se, pero mientras vamos con tu padre, llamare al mio para que esten enterados

( en el castillo con el Sr. Hatsune y Shion )

Sr. Hatsune: no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo...

Kaito: es verdad lo que digo, pero aun no ha querido decirme donde estan todas ellas

Sr. Shion: amenazalo de muerte, o dale oro veremos si asi te dice la verdad.

Kaito: no creo que eso funcione, tengamos paciencia a que el hombre venga a nosotros.

Sr. Hatsune: ya he tenido mucha paciencia! Como le dire a mi esposa esto!

( llega la sra. Hatsune)

Sra. Hatsune: decirme que, querido?

Mikuo: madre... Que haces aqui?

Sra. Hatsune: volvi de mi viaje, no me la pasaria toda la vida viajando, pero diganme que es lo que no saben como decirme?

Sr. Hatsune: querida mia... Te digo luego...

Kaito: no señor, creo que es justo que ella lo sepa, es la madre de Miku y tiene derecho a saberlo

Sra. Hatsune: kaito! Perdon que no viniera a la boda pero tenia que ver a mis padres

Kaito: señora, sepa que nadie contaba con que esto pasaria, lo que pasa es que han habido desapariciones y todas son mujeres jovenes y entre esas desaparecidas esta Miku..

Sra. Hatsune: mi hija... Y esta bien ella?

Kaito: al parecer si, pero apenas sabemos poco de ello

Sra. Hatsune: mi pobre hija...encuentrenla por favor ( llora)

Kaito: Todos estamos sufriendo, pero no se angustie ya, jure que encontraria a Miku y que cuando la encontrara me casare con ella y nada ni nadie me detendra, el maldito que esta haciendo esto pagara lo que nos ha hecho yo personalmente me encargare de ello...


	14. Chapter 16 (capitulo final)

Capitulo 16: El Fin del Duque Venomania...

(castillo de los Shion )

Kaito: hermana! Necesito hablar contigo.

Kaiko: que pasa? Ya encontraste a Miku?

Kaito: no, pero necesito de ti ayuda... Necesito... Que me prestes un vestido, zapatillas y peluca

Kaiko: para quien son?

Kaito: pa...para mi..

Kaiko: jajajaja :D no me digas que cambiaste de gustos hermanito..

Kaito: noo! Como se te ocurre... Es que la unica forma de entrar a la mansion donde esta secuestra Miku es siendo mujer

Kaiko: entiendo... Espera aqui ( va a su armario y saca unas cajas) veamos... Ten... Peluca, vestido y zapatillas

Kaito: tengo que usar eso que te pones antes del vestido?

Kaiko: ja ja, obvio sino no entraras en el vestido, yo te ayudo para cuando tengo que hacerte mujer?jajaja

Kaito: mañana temprano

Kaiko: muy bien, sabes esto me va a agradar, bueno vete a dormir que tu rostro debe de estar descanzado, duerme bien.

Kaito: eso espero...

( en la mansion de Venomania)

Sr. Jean: Gakupo escuche que cerca del castillo de los Shion hay bellas mujeres, por que no vas mañana temprano?

Gakupo: mmm... Podria ser... Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, bien ire mañana, ahora me voy a dormir adios.

Sr. Jean: descanza...* siento esto pero tu te lo buscaste*

( al dia siguiente)

Kaiko: no te muevas!

Kaito: no puedo ni respirar...

Kaiko: ahora sabes lo que sentimos nosotras las mujeres... Listo ya quedo... Tengo que ver la forma de que parezca que tienes pechos...

Kaito: O.O sabes despues de esto... Creo que las entendere mas

Kaiko: esto sera perfecto, bien ahora deja cierro el vestido y ponte las zapatillas

Kaito: me siento ridiculo

Kaiko: ( le pone la peluca) te maquillare un poco...

Kaito: T.T esto es lo que hago por amor...

Kaiko: quedaste divino...o digo divina? xD mirate de verdad pareces mujer

Kaito: ah basta. Bueno te lo agradezco

Kaiko: es mi manera de ayudar a la causa, te deseo suerte

Kaito: Gracias ( se va)

( en el pueblo)

Gakupo: creo que engañaron a Jean, ninguna mujer me gusta...(ve a lo lejos a una chica rubia) me retracto esa mujer rubia es bellisima...( se acerca) disculpe hermosa mujer tome esta flor que no se compara con su belleza, si gusta cenar conmigo, vaya a la mansion de Venomania y ahi estare esperandola ( se va)

Kaito: maldito idiota... ( se mete al castillo)

Mikuo: oh mi dios... Quien es esta bella joven?

Kaiko: yo que tu no intentaria conquistarla...

Mikuo: pero que dices... Soy Mikuo...( le besa la mano)

Sr. Shion: hijo... Eres tu?

Kaito: si padre soy yo..

Mikuo: ( le suelta la mano) agh... Rayos por que no dices nada... Estuve a punto de pedirte que fueras mi novia...

Kaito: eso quiere decir que si parezco mujer.. Y lo siento Mikuo no eres mi tipo

Mikuo: y esa flor?

Kaito: me la dio el idiota duque, hoy se le acaba su gloria

Mikuo: te acompañamos

Kaito: no, ustedes iran algo lejos de la mansion ahi los vere

Sr. Shion: ten, clava con esto su corazon ( le da un puñal)

Kaito: gracias, me voy ...

( en la noche)

Kaito: señor Jean estoy aqui...

Sr. Jean: quien eres?

Kaito: soy yo Kaito

Sr. Jean: crei que eras mujer... Que creativo eres, pasa, el te esta esperando

Mayordomo: señorita, pongase esta venda y la guiare..

( llegan al pasadizo y Kaito se queda solo)

Gakupo: ven no seas timida (extiende su mano) dime como te llamas..

Kaito: am me llamo..Kanna..

Gakupo: bien Kanna.. Quieres bailar un poco?

*Kanna*: si claro...* no veo por ningun lado a Miku*

Gakupo: *es muy linda, sera una de mis favoritas*

*Kanna*: usted cree que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?

Gakupo: claro, contigo siento que todo es posible..

*Kanna*: entonces abrazeme fuerte...

Gakupo: lo que tu digas...

( salen Miku, y varias chicas y ven todo)

( Kaito le clava el puñal en el corazon)

Gakupo: Ah!

Kaito: ( se quita la peluca) te metiste con la mujer equivocada..

Gakupo: maldito! Como entraste aqui

Kaito: disfrazado de tu debilidad, te llevaste a mi amada y a muchas mujeres este es tu castigo... Miku! Donde estas!

( todas despiertan del hechizo y algunas salen corriendo)

Miku: Kaito?.. Kaito! ( corre hacia el)

Kaito: ( la abraza) mi vida... Te hizo algo? Estas bien?

Miku: si, estoy bien... Que haces vestido asi?

Kaito: vine a rescatarte... Rin. Gumi vengan vamonos...

Gakupo: jamas pense terminar asi...( ve a Gumi)

Gumi: voltea a verlo...*es Gakupo*

Gakupo: espera! No te dije que te amo!

Gumi: lo siento Gakupo.. ( se va)

( salen todos de ahi)

Mayordomo: señor Gakupo!

Gakupo: donde esta Jean... El me traiciono

Sr. Jean: no seguiste nuestro acuerdo, jugaste con fuego y ahora te estas quemando en tu propio fuego..

Mayordomo: eres igual o peor que el, teniamos un codigo de lealtad!

Sr. Jean: dicelo a el, el no lo cumplio( se va como los demas)

Gakupo: no me queda mucho tiempo... Llevame al castillo de Miku...

( en el castillo de los Hatsune)

Sr. Hatsune: hija!

Miku: padre! Madre!

Sra. Hatsune: mi pequeña..( la abraza)

Hiyama: Gumi...

Gumi: Hiyama... Perdoname.. Cai en su trampa... No te merezco...

Hiyama: no perdoname tu a mi. No, te preocupes, te amo y si quieres ser aun mi esposa la propuesta sigue en pie...

Gumi: si, si quiero..

Mikuo: hola Rin...

Rin: hola... Lamento lo que paso...

Mikuo: asi que fue por el

Rin: si, y no me di cuenta de que tenia a un gran chico

Mikuo: entonces, dejame decirte algo, Rin Kagamine quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Rin: Mikuo, sabes que si ( se abrazan)

Guardia: señor...

Gakupo: hola a todos...

Kaito: que haces aqui!

Gakupo: no me queda mucho tiempo, vine a pedirles perdon por lo que les hize..

Kaito: como te atreves...

Miku: ( se acerca a el) lo que nos hiciste no fue nada grato, pero te perdonamos( besa su frente)

Gakupo: gracias...ah! ( mira como derrama sangre) las gotas de sangre se ven de color purpura... El lugar donde estaba el veneno... Gumi siempre te ame... Hiyama perdon por todo...( cierra los ojos)

Miku: entonces, todo ha terminado..

Kaito: no. Le recuerdo jovencita que usted tiene una boda pendiente con un caballero

Miku: es cierto, pero donde estara ese caballero

Kaito: justo aqui( la besa)...

Dias mas tarde Miku y Kaito se casaron, les siguieron Gumi e Hiyama, Rin y Mikuo decidieron seguir su noviazgo por un largo tiempo, respecto a las jovenes desaparecidas, ellas regresaron con su familia, el Sr. Jean se adueño de las propiedades que eran de Gakupo pero el mayordomo renuncio y dijo que jamas volveria a Venomania...

Sr. Jean: dejame recompensarte al menos

Mayordomo: no, nada que venga de usted es bueno

Sr. Jean: te afecto mucho lo del muchacho no?

Mayordomo: donde el esta ahora,esta mejor, se dejo llevar pero aprendio la leccion y a costa de su vida... Me voy no volvere jamas...

Sr. Jean: esta bien.

( en otra parte de Venomania...)

Mayordomo: hey muchacho ya llegue

Gakupo: nadie sabe que estoy vivo?

Mayordomo: no, la verdad es un milagro que sobrevivieras

Gakupo: lo se... Aunque, creo que lo mejor es irme de aqui

Mayordomo: ire contigo

Gakupo: no no, vive tu vida has trabajado por mucho tiempo, necesitas descanzar, ve con tu familia

Mayordomo: no tengo familia, soy hijo unico, mi familia es usted

Gakupo: estas seguro? Habremos de cambiar de apariencia, y empezar desde cero, no tengo dinero como antes

Mayordomo: no te preocupes yo tengo aun dinero, como para vivir bien por mucho tiempo, ire contigo

Gakupo: bien, entonces vamonos

Mayordomo: y a donde iremos

Gakupo: lejos de aqui... Y a donde la vida nos lleve...


End file.
